


Danganronpa 2: Glitch in Jabberwock Island

by TheManBehindtheSeesaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Class Trials (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManBehindtheSeesaw/pseuds/TheManBehindtheSeesaw
Summary: A glitch in the system causes Hajime Hinata to repeat the Killing School Trip. Will him and his 15 other classmates survive the horrors of Monokuma... and themselves as the murdering commences.[SPOILERS FOR DANGANRONPA 2: GOODBYE DESPAIR]
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Hinata must come to grips that the Killing Game was reset and he has to go through it all again. Makoto Naegi tries to warn him of something, but he keeps glitching out. What will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more time, Spoilers for the entirety of Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair.

I stood near my four dearest friends as we said goodbye to one another. We had just gone through hell and back, so this is the end... I looked out one last time and saw the world disappearing around me. But it's just the beginning, isn't it? It didn't change how scared I was but thank you... I closed my eyes and let the world around me disappear.

"Hey? Can you hear me?" a voice asked. I remembered that voice... wait... Nagito? I opened my eyes and saw Nagito standing above me. "Hey, are you alright? You look exhausted." He then took a pause, "Hey wait are you even listening?" I got up as fast as I could and looked around me and saw I was on the beach I had woken up on last time... I'm still in the game? Why am I still in the game? I looked back at Nagito with frightened eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nagito asked. I closed my eyes to think and opened them to find myself somewhere else. Makoto was standing in front of me, all glitchy. "Makoto? What happened!" I questioned. "So7ethi2g happen8d." he said. "So3ething b1d, you have to r9pl5y the ki11ing ga8e."

I tried to understand what he said, I have to replay the worst days of my life, "Why?"

"D0n't tru2t..." then he cut out and he disappeared. I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself surrounded by shelves, I was in Rocketpunch Market. I straightened up and Nagito held out his hand, "I didn't get the chance to properly introduce myself, my name is Nagito Komaeda."

**[Nagito Komaeda, Ultimate Lucky Student]**

"So are you alright now?" he questioned.

"I-I... yes," I responded. 

"So since we're introducing ourselves," Nagito stated, "I guess it's time for me to explain my talent. It's a very... lousy talent."

"Don't say that," I responded as I took his hand and stood myself up. "Any talent is great."

"I have the talent of luck, you see I won a draw and I was invited to Hope's Peak, I declined but they insisted I attend so that's why I'm here now." Nagito explained. "You don't seem that surprised."

"It's just I don't remember my talent so I can't really judge anyone else's." I responded, "Your talent sounds great, being lucky could be very useful at a carnival."

"You can't remember your talent?" Nagito questioned. "Well do you remember your name?"

"My name is Hajime Hinata." I responded. "The Ultimate question mark."

**[Hajime Hinata, Ultimate ???]**

Then I felt something in my pocket, the hope shard, I remembered we were supposed to collect these before Monokuma stepped in. I looked at the hope shard, "It's very... shiny?"

"You need to collect 15 of them." Nagito explained holding out his fifteen shards, "They're hope shards."

"You can store them in your Electwonic Student Handbook," Usami said from behind making me jump.

"Did you have to scare us like that?" I questioned as Nagito laughed, "She said the goal of the field trip is to collect hope shards."

"Yes, the goal of this field twip is to cowwect the hope shards." Usami said. I took out my handbook and the hope shard, like a magnet, flew into the handbook. I looked back up and Usami was gone.

"You should probably introduce yourself." Nagito said, "Three gorgeous girls await."

"Gorgeous?" I questioned, I'd laugh on the spot if Hiyoko was here. I walked past Nagito and found Mikan, Mahiru, and Ibuki. I remembered their deaths so vividly. "U… Um… e… excuse me… are y... you okay?" Mikan asked.

"Umm..." I began to speak but Mikan started crying. Mahiru glared at me, "You made her cry! Apologize!"

"I'm sorry," I told Mikan, "I'm sorry that I made you cry."

"You blacked out twice in one day." Mahiru stated, "A man shouldn't be so fragile, your job is to protect us, girls, at a time like this. Just... My name is Mahiru Koizumi and I'm the Ultimate Photographer. Nice to meet you I guess..."

**[Mahiru Koizumi, Ultimate Photographer]**

"Mahiru has won many awards for her photos," Nagito told me, "She takes the most impressive photos."

"Well..." Mahiru began to blush, "They're not that impressive." Mahiru began to wait. "Well are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Yes, my name is Hajime Hinata." I told her.

"Sorry but I already made a mental note to call you Unreliable Hinata." Mahiru taunted. "You're going to have to work your ass off to change my mind."

"Hajime, it seems your friend is keeping you on a short leash." Nagito joked. "Anyways, what do you think of the store?" 

"You an buy food here, and night vision goggles, these cheap pink cameras," she held up the plastic camera, "and I guess these metal bats." She held one in her hand and my head began to hurt, all I could see was Mahiru's cold dead body next to a bloody bat and the traumatizingly scary Sparkling Justice mask.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Mahiru asked concerned.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," I responded.

"Good, now wait one second," Mahiru told me. I stood still and she took out her camera and took a photo of me. "I'm going to go now."

Mahiru left and Mikan walked up to me.

"Y-you l-look d-dazed," Mikan pointed out wiping a tear from her face, "You should get s-some sleep. M... my name is Mikan Tsumiki. Umm... I-It's a pleasure to meet you."

**[Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Nurse]**

"Um… Um… Um…" Mikan stuttered before crying again.

"You shouldn't make girls cry like that." Nagito joked. "Anyways, Mikan here is the Ultimate Nurse so if you have any medical problems see her." 

"Y-yes," Mikan said. "So if it's n-not too much to ask... what's your name?"

"My name is Hajime Hinata."

"Th-that's a... a nice name." Mikan stuttered.

"Hello!" Ibuki announced scaring Mikan. "Ibu! Ki! Mio! Da! What do you get, Ibuki Mioda!"

**[Ibuki Mioda, Ultimate Musician]**

"Well, my name is Hajime Hinata," I responded.

"Ibuki here is the Ultimate Musician," Nagito explained, "She played the guitar for a popular girl band but left due to creative differences."

"Well, the next place is the airport," Nagito said looking down at a map. "There are 11 students you need to meet."

"C-can I come?" Mikan asked politely tapping my shoulder. "I-I mean I... I couldn't help it. I-It's been so long since I made a new friend... so I was too happy," she began to repeat I'm sorry over and over. 

"Mikan, you can tag along if you'd like," I told her.

"R-really?" Mikan's face lit up. It reminded me of when she went crazy during the third trial and it made me shudder.

"I'll come too." Mahiru said, "I don't want you making Mikan cry again."

"Ibuki will come too," Ibuki said. "Ibuki would feel lonely hanging out all by myself."

"Let's get going then," Nagito told us. We left the market and walked to the airport. Ibuki was singing the entire time, it made me remember what it sounded like. At the airport I found three people, Kazuichi, Gundham, and Peko... Wait, I distinctly remember meeting Peko in the hotel lobby, and Mahiru wasn't in Rocketpunch Market, I saw her right outside of the hotel with Fuyuhiko and Nekomaru. I walked up to the glass keeping us away from the airplanes.

"Those things are going nowhere," Kazuichi told me. It was saddening to see Kazuichi like this, not remembering our friendship over the last few weeks. "I mean they're not broken, if they were we'd be flying already."

"So what's the problem?" Ibuki asked him.

"They're empty, engines are gone, these planes, merely props." Kazuichi responded. He turned to me with a smile. "I don't think we've met before, the name's Kazuichi Soda."

**[Kazuichi Soda, Ultimate Mechanic]**

"I'm the Ultimate Mechanic, at your service."

"Are you one-hundred percent sure that these are just props." Mahiru asked taking a picture of one of the planes.

"Just like his title says, Kazuichi's a wizard with machines. He can fix pretty much anything." Nagito told her. "So, when he says that these planes are beyond repair…"

"I see," Mahiru responded, I walked over to Peko.

"…Do you want something?" she asked.

"He hasn't introduced himself to everyone yet," Mahiru told her.

"Very well, I don't mind it, I am called Peko Pekoyama, It is an honor to meet you."

**[Peko Pekoyama, Ultimate Swordswoman]**

"She is the Ultimate Swordswoman." Mahiru pointed out to me. "She is the most capable person here for a fight."

"Yes, she has beaten grown men in kendo." Nagito pointed out.

"Wow, you could teach Ibuki how to fight," Ibuki told her.

"I have no need to teach anyone." Peko said. "We will be leaving shortly."

"Why would you think that?" I asked her.

"Huh? Didn’t you know? That’s what that stuffed doll told us." Mahiru told me. "She said after everyone becomes friends then we can leave the island."

"W…We can leave the island?" I asked playing along. "You should really listen to what people say, you know! Otherwise you’ll miss the important details! Like that, just now!" 

"Stop your yelling woman!" Gundham yelled from across the room. I walked over to him and tried to introduce myself, "Nice to meet..."

"Halt. You will come no closer… if you value your life."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Before you stands Gundam Tanaka of the Tanaka Empire. Do not forget that name… as it will be the last name you shall know." Gundham said.

**[Gundham Tanaka, Ultimate Breeder]**

"He's the Ultimate Breeder," Nagito told me. Then his four hamsters crawled out of his scarf, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction.

"Are those hamsters?" Ibuki asked.

"These are not hamsters mortal." Gundham scolded. "They are the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. They are more dangerous than you will ever be."

"You like hamsters?" Mahiru asked, taking a picture of Gundham with his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, much to the dismay of Gundham.

"T...they're... k... kinda cute." Mikan laughed happily before apologizing.

"No need to apologize." Gundham told her, "The Four Dark Devas of Destruction's exterior were incarnated to be cute so they could be masked for the outside world."

We then left Gundham, Peko, and Kazuichi behind and went to Usami Corral.

"This looks like a farm," Nagito commented.

"Wait, where're all the animals?" Kazuichi asked causing everyone to look behind to see Kazuichi was following them.

"How long have you been behind us?" Mahiru glared at the mechanic causing him to yelp. "The breeder freak was creeping me out so I followed you guys."

Usami then appeared and turned a chicken into a cow.

"W... what the..." Mikan shrieked.

"Ibuki is very confused," Ibuki said rubbing her head. 

"Yo... who are you guys?" Akane asked walking up to us.

"I haven't introduced myself yet, my name is Hajime Hinata."

"Uh huh, and what about everyone else?" Akane questioned.

"Huh, we made our introductions earlier at the beach." Nagito told her.

"Haha sorry," Akane responded. "Right! I’m Akane Owari! Nice t'meet ya!"

**[Akane Owari, Ultimate Gymnast]**

"Akane's a super athlete." Nagito told me. "Since she's the Ultimate Gymnast."

Then I heard it, "squish squish, squish squish."

"Hiyoko," Mahiru called out for her, Hiyoko turned around facing me. "Well Hinata, introduce yourself!" Mahiru scolded.

"S... sorry," I responded. "My name’s Hajime Hinata…"

"Oh?" she questioned. "You wanna know my name? It’s Hiyoko Saionji!"

**[Hiyoko Saionji, Ultimate Traditional Dancer]**

She went back to squishing the ants.

"Hiyoko Saionji is the Ultimate Traditional Dancer." Nagito introduced.

"What're you doing?" Kazuichi asked her.

"Oh? I’m squishing ants, see?" Hiyoko said looking up before her focus turned back to the ants.

"Huh? Ants?" Kazuichi questioned.

"Heeheehee… When you squash their bellies in the right spot, they make this great squishy sound!"

Kazuichi seemed scared by the fact. "Wh... why?"

"Heehee... cause it's fun. Right pig barf." she was pointing at Mikan who began to cry and apologize. "It's a farm, your right where you belong."

I looked to see if I could find anyone else, Nekomaru, he wasn't here before.

"Hrmmm…?" he asked me. "I don’t think you’ve asked for my name yet… I'm the legendary “Ultimate Team Manager”, NEKOMARU NIDAIIIIII!!" he yelled.

 **[Nekomaru Niadai, Ultimate Team** **Manager** **]**

"U…Um, nice to meet you. I’m… Hajime Hinata." "SPEAK UP, BOY! PUT YOUR BELLY INTO IT! AGAIN!!"

"H-hey leave him be..." Mikan told him. "He-he's... I'm sorry." Mikan began to cry as Nekomaru put his hand on her shoulder. "YOU DON'T NEED TO CRY! I WILL NOT ALLOW CRYING ON MY WATCH!" Nekomaru yelled as he rubbed the back of his head.

I was about to leave when Fuyuhiko walked onto the farm. I went up to him but... "…Hey, retard. You have any idea who I am? Guess not… since you’re still here." I forgot how he was before... the second trial. "What’s up with that face? You got a problem with me?!"

"Shut up Kuzuryuu." Mahiru yelled. "He's just going around for introductions."

"...Fine, I’m Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu… But make no mistake. We will not be friends."

**[Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Ultimate Yakuza]**

"Can you guys leave?" Hiyoko told them. "I'm trying to squash these ants."

"Hey kid," Fuyuhiko told her, he waited for her to look up, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Okay boss baby," Hiyoko commented.

"Fuck you say to me you little shit!?" Fuyuhiko was pissed off and he began to walk towards her when Nekomaru held him back. "Let me go dumbass. I could kill you right now if I want." Nekomaru chuckled a bit.

"I take it that it's our time to leave," Nagito told us as we left the corral.

Our last stop was the hotel. We walked past the houses and the pool and into the hotel lobby. No one was here so we went upstairs into the restaurant to hear a ruckus happening.

I walked up and saw Teruteru and Sonia, oh god not this again.

"That’s right… It’s terrible if it gets swollen by poison." Teruteru said, "That’s why you must suck the poison out with your mouth as soon as possible…"

"P-poison? I see…" Sonia responded, "I will help you with your endeavor."

"N-n-not to be a b-bother." Mikan stuttered, "But wh-what k-kind of poison?" Teruteru sighed, "… Just as I was getting close…"

"Hello, my name’s Hajime Hinata. Nice to meet you."

"You’re the new face around here, aren’t you?" Teruteru asked, I nodded. "My name is Teruteru Hanamura, I'm the Ultimate Cook, but would you mind calling me the Ultimate Chef? It has a better feel to it."

**[Teruteru Hanamura, Ultimate Cook]**

"I have something very personal to discuss with you." Teruteru said.

"W-what?" I ask him.

"What do you think of Peko wearing a black thong?" Teruteru asked as his nose began to bleed.

"What the hell?" Kazuichi asked.

"And I thought Soda was a perv..." Mahiru sighed causing Kazuichi to yell hey.

"Oh! Now that you come to mention it, we two still have yet to introduce ourselves. Please excuse my lateness!" Sonia said as I took my eyes off of Teruteru and looked at the princess. "My name is Sonia Nevermind."

**[Sonia Nevermind, Ultimate Princess]**

"I come from the small European country Novoselic. I came to Japan as an exchange student. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance! May we endeavour to maintain a lasting friendship!" Sonia introduced herself.

"You are absolutely beautiful today Miss Sonia." Kazuichi jumped into our conversation. "Miss Sonia is the Ultimate Princess, aren't you honored."

"I-I am just as honored to meet you as you are," Sonia said.

"Isn't she magnificent." Kazuichi began to drool causing Sonia to take a small step back. I turned my head to Chiaki who was sitting at the table with Byakuya. Her head was on the desk, of course, she was sleeping.

"Hey Hajime, you haven't introduced yourself to them." Nagito told me.

"Y-yeah." I responded. "…Um, do you have a second? We should introduce ourselves…"

Chiaki got up and was shocked to see me. "Hello Hajime." Byakuya introduced himself first, "My name is Byakuya Togami."

**[Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Affluent Progeny]**

"…I’m done. You don’t need anything else, do you?" Byakuya asked.

"Did you know he’s heir to the Togami conglomerate. He’s been taught about leadership ever since he was very young." Nagito told me.

"W-wow." I sighed before turning to Chiaki. "And who are you?"

"M-my name is Chiaki Nanami. I’m the Ultimate Gamer. My hobby is playing games. I’m pretty good with all genres." Chiaki introduced herself.

 **[Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate** **Gamer]**

Chiaki yawned, "Sorry I'm tired." Then I heard the ringing of the school chime. 

"Did you hear that…? It sounded just like a school chime…" Byakuya commented.

"Everyone look at the monitor." Nagito told us. The monitor then lit up. Usami was sitting on a chair. "Congwatulations, everyone!! I have prepared special pwesents so that you can be happy too, but please gather up back at the beach. Tee-hee! Let’s make our hope shine together!"

"She said we should go back to the beach," Nagito said. "It doesn’t make much sense to just stand here and worry. Let’s just go back to the beach and keep the worrying for later."

We all left the restaurant and out of the hotel to the beach. Ibuki and Byakuya were running while everyone else walked. When we got to the beach, everyone was pretty much there.

"You're late." Byakuya scolded. "We were right behind you," I told him.

"…Whatever. More importantly, this is our chance to discuss the situation among ourselves before that Usami shows up." Byakuya said.

"Kya-ha! I love to talk!" Hiyoko said overjoyed with her hands in the air. "Want to begin Porkchops?"

"Yes I will, I want everyone’s first impressions of this island," Byakuya commanded.

Peko was up first, "There are several sealed off bridges on the central island. Why are they sealed? That worries me."

"Dunno about that… but all in all, it's not a bad island, is it? Feels like a tourist resort!" Kazuichi said. "Not that I’ve ever been to one…"

"I found a biiiig farm!" Hiyoko said. "Lots of ants to crush." Gundham had a shocked expression and Hiyoko just kept her twisted smile.

"Um… There’s also a large supermarket… I think there was enough food and supplies over there." Mikan told us.

"The hotel’s also pretty fancy. If that’s where we’re staying, this won’t be so bad." Mahiru added. "The restaurant of the hotel was also fancy."

"Hey, I have something important to tell you." Teruteru was very determined. "You see, I found something very important on this island." Teruteru's nose began to bleed, "Really cute girls! Haha! They’re everywhere!"

"Perv," Mahiru commented as the rest of the girls looked at Teruteru with mostly disgust.

"Clueless idiots, the lot of you… Not a single one of you made mention of a certain very important matter." Byakuya said.

"…What did you say, asshole? I recommend you quit being so full of yourself…" Fuyuhiko was pissed off.

"Why do men always speak as if they can’t wait to get into a fight?" Mahiru sighed as she shot Fuyuhiko a look. "Fuck you want with me woman."

"Yes Togami speaks too much, but you Kuzuryuu gets angry too easily…" Mahiru countered.

"Be quiet simpletons." Byakuya commanded. "Did none of you cross the bridge and visit the park on the central island?"

"Ibuki did!" she yelled out. "There was a statue with animals on it."

"Yes, and when I saw it, I recalled something I heard a while ago," Byakuya began, "Among the islands of the pacific ocean, there is one famous for its scenic beauty. Its everlasting summer makes it a sort of paradise. It’s not actually a single island, but a group of five closely encircling a small central one. Those five islands are represented by five sacred animals. The name of this island is… Jabberwock Island."

Nagito stepped back, "So… could this island we’re currently on be…"

"Jabberwock Island?" Kazuichi questioned.

"Who even cares what this island’s called?" Akane added, "We’re gonna be living here for a while either way, right?"

"Living together on a southern island sounds sooooo exciting! Ibuki’s super looking forward to that!" Ibuki shouted excited.

"That’s right! No more school, either!" Kazuichi added as he gave a thumbs up.

"I like this island a lot!" Hiyoko said. "…The people on it are a different matter, right Mikan." Mikan began to cry.

"It’s true that some of this is... worrying, but this place isn’t that bad!" Mahiru told us. "There’s no real danger here, and it seems we’re free to do as we please… Why don’t we try and make the best out of it?"

"W…Well, it isn’t like we have anywhere to escape to, even if we wanted to…" Teruteru said.

"There are no boats… and there may as well be no planes, either." Kazuichi added.

"Nor, as far as I can tell, is there any means of communication with the outside world." Peko deduced. "Therefore, it will be difficult to call for help."

"Can’t we just swim back?" Akane asked.

"I can’t swim that far…!" Mikan said still crying.

"CAN’T?! WHERE’S YOUR SPIRIT?!" Nekomaru yelled.

"Hey, she’s right - it’s impossible!" Mahiru came to Mikan's defense. "If we are on Jabberwock Island, the nearest land is more than 1200 miles away."

"And you cwan't do that! I am vewy serious about that!" Usami came out of nowhere making Kazuichi jump. "Remember our rules! They’re in the guide to this field twip!"

"Why must we follow this bunny's rules?" Gundham asked. "It's just a stuffed toy!"

"…I suggest you stop now. That bunny seems extremely obsessed over her rules." Byakuya said. "There is a chance you are endangering the entire group by doing something foolish. Is that what you want?"

"I…I never said anything about any danger! I would never do such a thing!" Usami told us. "A…anyway, it doesn’t look like there’s any danger unless we do something weird…" Mikan commented. 

"Hey, Usami? Didn’t you mention some presents in that TV show of yours?" Ibuki asked.

"Oh, that’s wight! Not that I forgot or anything, of course…" Usami shot straight up. "Wuv! Wuv! Here they are!" Usami took out small dolls of herself. "Don’t rush! There’s enough for everyone!" I looked down at the doll, I remember how... "…They’re worthless." Byakuya said. "I even prepared another pwesent…"

"…Oh? There’s something else?" Peko questioned.

"Well, compared to the Usami Charms it’s not such a big deal, but…" Usami began, "As long as we’re by the sea, I thought we should go swimming." She then took out two bags. 

"Swimming bags?" Nagito asked.

"Yes, I prepared swimsuits for each of you! Well, they’re school swimsuits, but pwease put up with them." Usami said.

"Woohoooooooooooo!!" Ibuki yelled as she reached for a swimsuit.

"Alright, now we’re talkin’! The weather’s great! How can we not go for a swim!" Kazuichi said.

"It’s been years since I last swam in the ocean!" Mahiru added.

"Riiiiight! Let’s hurry up and change!" Nekomaru yelled as a bunch of students left. I stayed behind remembering what comes next.

"A-are you okay?" Chiaki asked as she stayed behind. "Aren't you going to swim." I kept looking back at the tv waiting for the announcement.

"No, I'm fine, just staying out of the water," I responded.

"Hey Hajime, want to trample crabs on the beach with me?" Hiyoko asked me. "It's fun!"

"No... I'm okay." I responded causing her to roll her eyes.

"Hey Fuyuhiko want to..." she began.

"Shut the fuck up!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"Okay wimp..." she said rolling her eyes again.

"You bitch!" Fuyuhiko yelled with anger in his eyes.

"Ah! I think everyone’s coming back!" Usami shouted as the group of students ran into the sea. Everyone was having fun in the sea. Gundham was building a sand castle while everyone else was in the ocean.

But then the sun began to be covered by clouds. "Uh... what the fuck's going on?" Fuyuhiko questioned Usami.

Then the monitor propped up as a figure appeared, Monokuma. "Mike check, mike check!" he began. "Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Upupu… Did you let one out? Did you let one out in surprise?"

The other students started coming out of the ocean. "What's happening?" Mahiru asked.

"W-who... who is that?" Mikan questioned.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Nekomaru yelled.

"Well, then! I’ve kept you waiting far too long. Please gather at Jabberwock Park, you guys!"

"T…That voice…! It can’t be…!" Usami said before she sped off.

"Hey wait!" Kazuichi said as she reached for her. "Where's she going?"

"To the park dumbass," Hiyoko commented.

"I think we should go too," Chiaki said as everyone started speeding off.

"Aww! But there are still so many crabs around!" Hiyoko commented as she ran.

I ran with the others across the bridge, I knew what was coming next.

"W…Where are you?! Where are you hiding?!" Usami was at the park already hunting for Monokuma. Monokuma then jumped up from behind the statue. "Have I kept you waiting?"

"He's dangewous, everyone! Pwease step back and let me handle it!" Usami told us. We did as we were told but Monokuma jumped Usami. They began to fight and when it was over, Usami's wand was broken and she was in a diaper causing Hiyoko to laugh.

"Ta da! Perfect." Monokuma yelled happily. "Oh? You’re being a bad girl, Monomi, snapping back at your big brother’s sense of style like that."

"Eh? Big bwother? Monomi?" Usami, or now Monomi asked as she quivered in fear.

"Hey… What’s up with this puppet theater…?" Fuyuhiko questioned.

"D…Don’t ask me!" Akane responded. "Uwah! What’s this!? What’s goin’ on?" Teruteru asked frightened.

"W…What is going on? Who is this black and white rodent?" Peko asked.

"I'M NOT A RODENT!?" Monokuma shouted. "I'm a bear! Monokuma!"

"I…I don’t really get it, but… did a new stuffed toy just appear…?" Kazuichi commented, "…And why’s this new one talking as well?"

"I told you! I’m not a stuffed toy! I’m Monokuma! Hope’s Peak Academy’s headmaster!" Monokuma yelled.

"Did he say headmaster?!" Nekomaru asked.

"Yes, and your headmaster has an announcement for you guys!" Monokuma screamed. "The Killing School Trip has finally began! You guys are the participants, of course!"

"K-killing game?" Mikan began to cry. "W…What do you mean by killing game…?"

"It’s just what it says on the box! You know, killing each other. What could be less clear?" Monokuma answered.

"Killing each other, huh…" Kazuichi said before he began to cower in fear, "K…KILLING EACH OTHER?!"

"If you want to leave this island, please kill one of your friends!" Monokuma explained. "And then overcome the class trial and you'll be scott free."

"Class... class trial?" Chiaki questioned.

"In case murder occurs between you guys…" Monokuma began his explanation, "The survivors must participate in a school trial. The school trial is a face off between the culprit who murdered and the other, innocent, students. During the school trial, you will try to deduce who the culprit is, and then vote on who to accuse… if you figure it out, and vote correctly…the culprit will be punished, and the rest of you will continue on the field trip. But, if the culprit successfully tricks you guys into accusing the wrong person... Then the culprit gets to leave! And the rest of you will be punished instead! These are the rules of the school trial!"

"Punished?" Hiyoko questioned laughing.

"In simple terms… execution!!" Monokuma answered. "E… execution?!" Sonia questioned, Hiyoko's smile disappeared.

"Don’t… fuck with us…!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"H…He’s right! No one’s gonna kill anyone!" Kazuichi agreed. 

"I…I won’t believe it. Won’t believe it. I won’t believe anything." Teruteru said having a mental breakdown.

"W…What if no one kills? Are you saying we can’t leave the island?" Mahiru asked.

"If no one ever kills... then no one will ever leave!" Monokuma answered.

"W…Wait a second! Why do we have to kill each other, anyway?!" Mahiru questioned. "Isn’t it obvious? It’s because you guys have a reason to."

Nekomaru and Akane stepped in front of Monokuma. "Wait… We’ve let you say every bit of nonsense… I don’t like direct violence, BUT IT SEEMS IT’S OUR ONLY OPTIOOOOOOOON!" Nekomaru yelled.

"A battle, huh? Can I take this black-and-white dude out?" Akane added.

"Yeah! Our group of jocks will never accept someone saying these messed-up things!" Ibuki told Monokuma. 

"If you use violence against me, I shall have to reply with some of my own." Monokuma responded. He began to recite the awakening of the Monobeasts. "O scions of the void between light and shadow, hear me! Fulfill thy ancient contract… Monobeasts! I bid thee rise!"

Then his four Monobeasts emerged from the statue. "Eh… eh…?" Sonia questioned.

"M…MONSTEEEEEEEEEERS!!" Kazuichi screamed as he hid behind Nekomaru.

"I…I don’t like this… this is all wrong… all wrong…!" Mikan said as she began to cry.

"Am I asleep? Is this… a bad dream…?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"Kyahaha! A dream! What a dummy!" Hiyoko teased not being phased by the monsters. "My nightmares are scarier than this!" I was deeply disturbed by her comment.

Then Monokuma left and his Monobeasts disappeared.

"W-what's going on?" Mahiru asked.

"Ibuki is very confused." Ibuki added.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening..." Teruteru repeated.

"What are we supposed to do against those monsters?" Kazuichi asked.

"Silence!" Byakuya yelled. "We shouldn't be the most scared of those monsters! We should be the most scared of each other. The bear said that we had to kill to leave this island, so is anyone thinking about it?"

Everyone stood in silence as we all looked at each other. Everyone was mostly terrified, other than Hiyoko who was somehow laughing and Chiaki who had fallen asleep. Even Gundham, who usually wasn't terrified looked fairly terrified. Everyone then went on their separate ways, into their dorms. Each was labeled with a specific name. Mine read 'Hajime Hinata, Ultimate ???' I walked and found my key on the desk so I grabbed it and locked my door. I then sat on my bed as I began to get a headache. I laid myself on my bed and just let my thoughts flow through me. Why was this happening again? Why must I suffer through the killing game once more? But then I realized what I could do, I could save everyone who had died. Byakuya, Teruteru, Mahiru, Peko, Ibuki, Hiyoko, Mikan, Nekomaru, Gundham, Nagito... Chiaki. I could keep everyone alive. As I laid thinking about what happened today, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the Prologue, this was so much fun to write and I already mostly planned out the first three chapters. If you read this thanks so much! Credit to Let's Mirror: Super Dangan Ronpa 2! It has all the dialogue for the first three chapters and it has been very helpful as to make me not watch a let's play or make me insert my own Danganronpa 2 disc.  
> Link: https://danganronpa2mirror.tumblr.com/post/55269573689/table-of-contents  
> The next chapter is being worked on right now so hopefully, it won't take too long.


	2. Chapter 1: Let the Killings Begin pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime sets up the party with a few others but there's also something he didn't expect to find today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danganronpa 2 is my favorite game in the franchise and I have my favorite characters. Don't really want to say it because then you'd know at least one of the survivors hehe... Two chapters in one day?

"Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee… Good morning, you dumbass kids! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!" 

I woke up and got off my bed. I stretched my arms and then opened my door and heard a loud smack. Mahiru groaned, "Oww..."

"S-sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine, Byakuya called a meeting in the restaurant," Mahiru explained. Fuyuhiko walked past both of us and out of the premise.

"Hey where are you going!" Mahiru questioned, "Byakuya wants to meet us at the restaurant."

"Fuck him." Fuyuhiko responded walking away. Mahiru began to run after Fuyuhiko but Peko stopped her, "Leave him be. We were called, we must go."

We followed Peko to the hotel lobby, inside was Chiaki who was playing on the large arcade cabinet and Gundham who was standing around petting one of his hamsters.

Byakuya walked down the stairs and found Peko. "Ms. Pekoyama, we're missing two, can you go find Soda and Kuzuryu."

Peko nodded and left. "Everyone upstairs now," Byakuya commanded.

"I thought I could get a game in before everyone got here…" Chiaki sighed as her and Mahiru followed Byakuya.

"How are you doing Gundham?" I asked him.

"I am quite well, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction are also well." Gundham answered. "And how may you be?"

"I am a little creeped out by Monokuma." I answered as we walked up the stairs and into the restaurant.

I walked in and sat down between Mikan and Hiyoko. Shortly after, Peko walked in with Fuyuhiko.

"You're late Kuzuryu, and where's Soda?" Byakuya asked.

"He fucking ran away." Fuyuhiko answered as him and Peko sat down at a table.

"Huh? Where to?" Akane asked.

"He said he was scared and ran away." Peko answered.

"…Running away…? Is there somewhere we can run away to?" Mikan questioned.

"He’s just a biiiiig weirdo! There’s nowhere to run away to!" Hiyoko answered. "Like you."

"I-I'm sorry." Mikan apologized.

"We can’t blame him, though… Not after what we’ve all witnessed yesterday." Nekomaru said.

"So, why have you gathered all of us here?" Mahiru asked.

"We will not start talking until Soda is here." Byakuya answered.

"What is there to talk about though?" Fuyuhiko asked putting his feet up on the table. "It's just some dumb killing game. Your all wimps, you wouldn't kill."

"Isn’t it obvious?! It’s a strategy meeting about how to take down those monsters!" Akane answered.

"Heeeey! Let’s just get started already!" Hiyoka said. "Besides, it’s probably going to be some worthless peptalk, right Doctor Porkchop?"

"I’m not going to repeat it anymore… I will not begin talking until everyone is here." Byakuya answered.

"Fine! I’ll just go get him, then!" Mahiru sighed. "Wait here! I’ll bring him over even if I have to tie him down!"

"Hoh hoh…. I’m a little jealous. I wouldn’t mind being tied up by Mahiru…" Teruteru said as his nose began to bleed.

"Disgusting…" Fuyuhiko commented.

"Well, then. Until everyone is here, I suggest we make use of the time and have breakfast." Byakuya suggested. "Let’s eat!"

Byakuya began to eat the plates of food in front of him. I stood up and grabbed a bowl of fruits and some orange juice. Hiyoko was making insulting comments to Mikan and Mikan was crying.

"Wait where's this food from?" Peko asked. "It could be poisoned."

"When I came here this morning, it was already here." Nagito answered.

"Ah, they even have shrimps and crabs!" Mikan added as she was eating.

"Eating shrimps and crabs is such a paaaain! I hate them! Almost as much as I hate Mikan's dumb face." Hiyoko said.

"A…Almost as much…? Eh? Eh?" Mikan responded making her drop what she was eating.

"Yep. That face right there." Hiyoko snickered.

"W…Why are you so meeeeeeeean?!" Mikan cried.

"Heeheehee… you’re probably used to it by now, aren’t you?" Hiyoko responded still laughing. I had enough of these two. I left my spot and sat next to Kazuichi and Sonia.

"Ah, Eureka! It was Teruteru who made all this food, right!?" Ibuki pointed out.

"Hmhmhm… Unfortunately, it wasn’t me." Teruteru answered. "The food's too disgusting."

"Like Mikan's face." Hiyoko snickered.

"That's enough." Peko said.

"But, who if not Hanamura was it who made this food?" Sonia questioned.

"It must have been Monokuma!" Ibuki pointed out. "So it is poisoned!"

Ibuki began to spit her food onto her plate.

"I am just in the process of checking for poison, to ease your minds." Byakuya responded still stuffing his face with food.

Mahiru ran panting as she dragged Kazuichi in by his shirt. "Hav...have I kept you waiting? I-I... brought him!"

"S…Stop it… Don’t pull me… You’re gonna rip my sleeves off…." Kazuichi cried.

"Kyahaha! He looks tough but he’s really a scaredy-cat!" Hiyoko laughed.

"When did he look tough?" Fuyuhiko questioned making Hiyoko snicker.

"L…Let me goooooooooo!!" Kazuichi yelled.

"Promise you won't run." Mahiru asked.

"I-I promise." Kazuichi answered as Mahiru let go of him. We heard a crash but it wasn't Kazuichi. "KYAAAAA!"

"That wasn't me." Kazuichi said.

"I…I fell down and I can’t get up!" Mikan cried.

"Life alert is on your way." Ibuki laughed.

"How can you fall down… and end up like that?!" Byakuya asked.

"Noooo! It’s too embarrassing! S…Someone, help me!" Mikan cried.

"Oh, but I am happy! So happy!" Teruteru commented.

"Get out of my way perv," Mahiru said pushing Teruteru away. "A…Anyway, let’s help her!"

Mahiru and Nagito helped Mikan up.

"T…Tsumiki… are you alright?" Nagito asked.

"Uyu… I feel like my head split open… but I’m fine…" Mikan responded.

"But… that went far beyond being clumsy. The way you fell down takes some skill." Mahiru commented.

"Is she the Ultimate Clumsy Student?" Ibuki asked.

"Mikan, are you alright? You sounded like you were in a lot of pain…" I asked her.

"I’m fine… I…I’m used to it…" Mikan responded. "But, thank you for worrying about me… Eh-heh, heh heh heh heh heh…!"

Her blushling like this, it reminds me of her... crazy side.

"I wish she’d keep falling down when there’s nothing there, and do other funny cartoon stuff like that!" Hiyoko commented making Mikan cry.

"Is Mikan really alright? She may be a nurse, but treating her own wounds must be a pain…" Mahiru asked.

"More importantly… all sixteen of us is here now, Shouldn’t we begin?" Chiaki asked.

"She’s right. Loathe as I am to interrupt breakfast, it’s time to start this meeting." Byakuya said putting down his food.

"…Can I eat while listening to you talking?" Akane asked.

"No." Byakuya answered bluntly. "That goes for you too Gundham."

"Don't listen to him my Four Dark Gods of Destruction… go on, and feed! Eat well…" Gundham responded.

"First, I’d like to pose a question to you all." Byakuya said. "We’ve been ordered to kill each other by that Monobear, but… If we wish to live through this extraordinary ordeal, what do you think is of the utmost importance right now?"

"How should we know? Just hurry up and get to the point." Fuyuhiko yelled.

"If you want me to get to the point, answer my question." Byakuya answered.

"Food and sleep." Akane answered.

"You forgot the third most important thing Owari, EAT WELL, SLEEP WELL, SHIT WELL! THERE’S YOUR ANSWER!!" Nekomaru yelled.

"I need a hot lady to suck my..." Teruteru started before getting smacked by Mahiru. "Harder."

"E-eh... ew," Mahiru said stepping back.

"Huh, bufoons, in this kind of predicament, one can’t possibly stand alone. We must fight as a unified group…" Byakuya stated, "What we need most right now is a gifted leader to be in command!"

"I see… every team needs a captain, that much is true." Nekomaru answered.

"As your leader, we will now address the main issue." Byakuya said hastily before getting onto his next point.

"Wait just one second!" Mahiru yelled. "Don’t just decide you’re going to be our leader…! We should hold a vote!"

"Is there anyone more fit for the job than me?" Byakuya asked.

"Well... you are the Ultimate Affluent Progeny..." Mahiru said.

"So, it’s decided." Byakuya began, "Don’t worry. As long as I am your leader, there will not be a single victim. Well, then. Let’s actually get to the main issue this time… There is something I want to show you at Jabberwock Park, Come, quickly!" Mostly everyone followed Byakuya out of the restaurant.

Mahiru sighed, "I hope we didn't choose wrong."

"B-but... my food!" Akane shed a tear before following the others.

"Come, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction! Our destination… Jabberwock Park!" Gundham yelled.

"What’s wrong? You should hurry up to the park or Togami’s gonna get mad." Mahiru said before following Akane and Gundham. 

I followed them out and we traveled to the bridge and across it with Akane groaning the whole way and Gundham talking to his hamsters.

"For a bunch of thin people, you are all hopelessly slow." Byakuya commented as we reached the park.

"I think it is you who is too fast, Byakuya." Sonia said.

Everyone then looked up and saw the timer, it was clicking down.

"W-wait... W-What is that thing?! I don’t recall seeing it here yesterday…!" Nekomaru questioned.

"What is this? Was it here when we were here before?" Mahiru added.

"It looks like a bomb." I added, I must be very quiet. I've been trying not to say too much, but am I not saying enough?

A…Are you kidding me? That thing’s huge!" Kazuichi shrieked. "It could blow the entire island up!"

"If they wanted to destroy the island, they would have done so by now. Why bother with the flashy countdown?" Byakuya questioned.

"So… what is it counting down towards?" Mikan spoke up.

"Miss Sonia, leave and I'll protect you!" Kazuichi told her.

"Why are the extras talking so much?" Hiyoko asked.

"E…Extra?! Is she talking about me?!" Kazuichi questioned.

"Those clothes you’re wearing… are you just trying to look cool because your personality is so shallow?" Hiyoko snickered. "Hee hee… it’s very difficult to survive when you’re employed as a disposable extra, you know."

"Y-you're... an extra too!" Kazuichi yelled back as he began to cry. "I c-can't be an extra... right Miss Sonia?" Sonia seemed to not be paying attention to Kazuichi.

"Hey Soda!" Mahiru yelled. "Man up."

"Silence fools!" Byakuya yelled. "According to the Electronic Student Handbook, we are free to investigate this island… There must be a clue here somewhere. We have no time to waste… We have to search as if our lives depend on it."

"…Wait, what are we looking for again?" Akane questioned.

"…Akane, haven’t you been listening? We’re looking for hints to what this thing is." Mahiru asked.

"It will not be a problem. No organization on this earth can stop me. My Four Dark Gods of Destruction will render any who oppose me to ashes!" Gundham yelled as he cackled.

"Whaa! Little hamsters came out of his scarf!" Sonia said. "They are very cute Gundham."

"C-cute...?" Gundham paused before he held the scarf over his mouth. "…T…Thank you."

"How can he speak to Miss Sonia in such a carefree way?" Kazuichi asked.

"A-are we separating into... groups?" Mikan asked.

"I'll go with Mikan." Mahiru suggested. "I'll try and not let her trip."

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Mikan apologized confusing Mahiru, "I'm not mad Mikan."

"I'll go with the ladies." Teruteru commented as he began to walk up to Mahiru and Mikan before Mahiru pushed him away. "Go away creep."

Nekomaru and Akane joined up together and began to race down the bridge.

"I would like to get to know you better Gundham." Sonia said. "Can we be a group?"

"I-I... umm..." Gundham stuttered. "Y-yes you may."

"H-hey I want to join your group!" Kazuichi asked as Gundham began to laugh.

"I'm going on my own..." Fuyuhiko said as he left.

"Does anyone want to watch him, to keep everyone safe?" Mahiru suggested.

"I will follow him," Peko said before leaving after him. 

"Hajime!" Chiaki called out for him. "Would you like to join me and Nagito?"

"It would be an honor," Nagito added.

"Yeah I'll come," Hajime answered.

Us three left the park and walked over the bridge back to the first island. We walked around the island until noon. I went into the restaurant and sat at the table with Nekomaru.

"Why so tired?" he asked me.

"I've been searching all day..." I answered, "But nothing..."

"Me and Akane came back immediately." Nekomaru admitted, "She was still very hungry."

"H-how could you?" Mahiru asked, "Everyone else went searching tirelessly!"

"Not Kazuichi, Teruteru, Hiyoko, Ibuki, ..." Nekomaru started listing names.

"So who was searching?" Mahiru questioned.

"I went by myself." Byakuya responded, "All of you would have slowed me down."

"Me and Gundham found nothing," Sonia said.

"What about you?" Fuyuhiko asked Mahiru. "You must've found something since your bitching about it."

"Wh-what no sadly me and Mikan found nothing." Mahiru responded.

"I-I'm sorry for being so useless." Mikan apologized.

Hiyoko sighed, "Shut up pig! And stop apologizing so much!"

"We will meet here again tomorrow!" Byakuya told everyone.

"Yeah, whatever," Fuyuhiko said leaving the restaurant. Everyone began to start leaving the diner.

"I can't stand that guy." Mahiru complained. "N-not Togami, Kuzuryuu."

"I could tell." I responded. I looked around to see Chiaki still sleeping. "Hey Chiaki, everyone's leaving."

"Huh? Sorry I was asleep." Chiaki said as she got up and left the restaurant. I followed everyone and went into my dorm, falling fast asleep.

"Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee… Good morning, you retards! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!" 

I got up from my bed and walked out, Byakuya wanted to meet us in the restaurant again.

I walk out of my room and out near the pool where I find Mahiru, Mikan, and Hiyoko.

"G…Good morning…" Mikan greeted.

"Good morning." I greet back.

"Eh…. Ehhhhhhhhh!" Mikan questioned making me jump back. "Is something wrong?"

"This is the first time someone ever greeted me back! I’m so moved…! U…Um, do you mind if we do it one more time?" I knew Mikan had a tragic backstory but... what the hell. "Good morning…!"

"Good morning." I greeted again.

"Eh-heh, heh heh heh heh…!" Mikan laughed. I looked at Hiyoko, "You look tired."

"Mr. Porkfeet shouldn’t just decide things on his own. I wanted to sleep in!" Hiyoko yelled. "How come I can't have candy for breakfast?"

"It’s not very healthy to have sweets for breakfast… The guideline allowances of sugar and fat are only-" Mikan responded.

"Hey, who even asked you? By the way, don’t ever talk to me without being prompted to again." Hiyoko threatened.

"I’m sorry…!" Mikan began to cry.

"Ugh. Why do I have to listen to every ugly person mooing in my ears first thing in the morning… I feel sick." Hiyoko rolled her eyes. I walked past her and to Mahiru.

"Ah, good morning, Hinata." Mahiru greeted.

"Good morning Mahiru." I greeted back.

"What’s up with that depressed face?" she asked. "…Though… I’m not exactly one to talk, am I? I’ve been so worried I couldn’t even sleep well… I just tossed and turned all night, thinking about everything. Couldn’t reach any answers, though… Sigh… We need a diversion. Maybe I can invite everyone after Byakuya's meeting. Well it's a girls-only event." she responded. "I'm going in. J-just don't make us wait too long!"

I followed Mahiru into the lobby. The only person here was Teruteru.

"Hello Hajime, slept well?" he asked.

"Y-yeah I did." I responded.

"I-it's been hard to get a good night's sleep y'know?" Teruteru said.

"Yeah..." I answered. "Well we should be heading to the restaurant.

We walk up the stairs and find several people already here.

"…Is everyone here?" Byakuya asked.

"…Huh? I think Fuyuhiko is still missing..." Chiaki responded.

"Uh-oh! I guess he’s already been killed…" Hiyoko commented.

"You should not jump to conclusions like this… I just saw him outside. He is not dead." Peko seemed kind of saddened by this thought. "…However, he told me he is not coming to breakfast."

"What the hell’s wrong with him? Now’s not the time for that lone-wolf act of his…" Mahiru said.

"I suspect he won’t come even if we call him. That’s just the kind of man he is…" Byakuya speculated. "I guess I have no choice… We’ll have our discussion without him. Someone can tell him what we decided later. You will be happy to hear I have decided to throw a party this evening."

Oh no, Nagito still gave Byakuya the letter. This means... Byakuya will die if I don't stop this.

"We don't have to throw a party." I answered. 

"Nonesense." Byakuya responded. "It's a grand all-night party, all the way through the morning."

"An all-night course?!" Ibuki questioned.

"I should warn you, absence is prohibited. This is a party with compulsory attendance." Byakuya responded.

"Is this really the time for a party? Or the place?" Mahiru asked. "What about when we escape?"

"There is no escape." Gundham said, "Unless one of us is to go with the demon bears plan and kill another."

"So, I think this is the perfect time to have an event where we can get to know each other better and deepen our friendship." Nagito said.

"In any case… It is necessary that we all be gathered at a single location tonight." Byakuya added.

"We could use a distraction from all this murder nonsense." Mahiru responded.

"How about you let me handle the cooking!" Teruteru said.

"Where are we going to have it? Is this restaurant good enough?" Chiaki questioned.

"Yes, yes it is." I said. "Plus we'll all be together in this one room."

"No… This place is no good… We want a place that isn’t so accessible from outside…" Byakuya responded. "We don't want Monokuma to interfere with the party."

"If the restaurant will not suffice then neither will the lobby. It, too, is… open." Gundham added.

"How about we use the old building that’s off to the side of the hotel grounds?" Nagito asked.

"No!" me and Chiaki both yelled.

"I mean what about not there," I said.

"Well, if we clean it properly, I think we can get it in good condition." Nagito responded. "It certainly fits the closed space requirement. I’d even say it’s the only place that does."

"It's off-limits though!" I yelled back.

"I heard your entire conversation! I heard it with my own ears!!" Monomi came out of nowhere scaring us. "Heh heh! I am vewy proud of my ears! I’m a wabbit, you know!"

"The old building… You came here to tell us about it, didn’t you?!" Byakuya said pointing his finger at her. "Yep! If it means stwengthening the bonds of your fwiendship, I will hereby gwant you permission to use the old building! I’m going to help too, so let’s enjoy a fun party together!"

"Oh... you thought you were invited." Hiyoko chuckled. "You'll just spy on us for your big bro."

Monomi seemed saddened and scurried off.

"Um… So, are we settled on the old building?" Mahiru asked. "It's a very suspicious place, and it's abandoned."

"This will be the first time I busy myself with hands-on activities such as cleaning! This is hella exciting!" Sonia seemed very excited.

"No, no, no! A princess shouldn’t get her hands dirty!" Kazuichi responded.

"But I don't want to clean!" Hiyoko nagged.

"What’s that? We have no volunteers?" Nekomaru asked.

"I volunteer!" I said.

"What about instead we draw sticks?" Nagito asked.

"I'm okay with cleaning." I responded, I can't let Nagito clean, he'll cause the first murder.

"Me and Sonia will help you," Mahiru suggested. "Any other volunteers."

Nagito sighed, "I will come also."

"And remember, leave the cooking to me!" Teruteru told us. "I’ll show you the fabulousness that is the Hanamura recipe! I’m going to prepare the world’s tastiest feast for you tonight!"

"I should probably go and inform Fuyuhiko about this party," Peko said before she began to leave.

"Wait Pekoyama," Byakuya stopped her, "Make sure to tell him it's mandatory. Everyone else, be ready for the party tonight."

I follow Mahiru and Sonia into the old building with Nagito shortly behind. "The door's kinda squeaky..." I commented.

"Kinda?" Mahiru questioned. "I could hear this screeching noise from a mile away."

We entered the building and looked around.

"Hinata, how about you sweep," Mahiru suggested. "Me and Sonia can decorate." 

"I love decorating," Sonia said with stars in her eyes.

"Nagito, do whatever you like." Mahiru told him, "Just do something."

I left to the storage closet and grabbed a broom. I came back into the main room and began to sweep the ground.

"I apologize Mahiru but I must leave, I needed to discuss something with Hanamura in the terms of food." Nagito apologized.

"I can go with you." Mahiru propped up. "I also needed to discuss this with him."

"Uh-umm, I can do it for you," Nagito responded.

"Well thanks Nagito, acting just how a man should." Mahiru thanked, "Ask him how much food he will make so we know how many tables we need to set up."

"Yes ma'am." Nagito said as he left for Teruteru.

"What're you doing?" Mahiru asked me. "Stop just standing around and make yourself useful we have only a short amount of time."

I finished sweeping by the time Teruteru came in carrying cooking supplies. "Nice to see you ladies." Teruteru commented as he walked past Mahiru and Sonia.

"Wait, did Nagito ask you the question?" Mahiru asked.

Teruteru froze in place.

"How many tables do we need for food?" Mahiru questioned, "Or are you just going to stand there?"

"Oh..." Teruteru turned around, "At least 4 tables."

"Thank you." Mahiru thanked. 

"I finished decorating the walls." Sonia said. I walked over to the room and saw a beautiful green wallpaper covering the walls.

"It's nice." I responded.

"Thank you, Hajime." Sonia answered.

"Hey Hajime, can you grab 4 tables from the storage room?" Mahiru asked.

"Y-yeah," I responded walking into the storage room. 

I went into the storage room and saw the hidden entrance to the underneath of the main room. I saw a few nails so I decided to grab a hammer and some screws and covered it up. Didn't take too much work, I then grabbed two of the tables and left the storage room. I walked through the hallway and into the main room.

"What took so long?" Mahiru asked.

"I got caught up talking to Teruteru." I responded.

"Well stay away from that perv," Mahiru said.

I went to go grab the last two tables but Mahiru stopped me.

"I'll go get it," Mahiru said.

"What about your gender roles?" I asked.

"Hinata, forget them." Mahiru responded, "My... my father was a really bad parent. He made me do everything around the house... I thought that it would be good to have high expectations for you men... but I've found a liking for you... and a few others. Just help Sonia with setting up the tables and I'll get the last two tables."

"Hello, Princess Nevermind." I bowed, I knew she didn't like it when people did bow but it's fun to bow for a princess.

"You do not have to bow for me." Sonia responded.

"So how are you Sonia?" I asked.

"I-I am fine..." Sonia responded as she shed a tear. I heard the screeching of the door but I let it be.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I... I'm sorry but I miss my family, and my people..." Sonia began to cry as she sat down on the floor. "I wanted to go to Hope's Peak to be a normal student... but this is nothing like it. I need to be strong for my people... but I find myself wanting to leave this place more and more..."

"I-it's okay..." I knelt down to her and tried comforting her as Mahiru arrived with the last two tables.

"S-sorry I was stopped by Hanamura before he had to leave and... is she okay?" Mahiru asked. I'm surprised she's not yelling at me for making her cry.

"I... I am fine..." Sonia said getting kinda angry. "That bear! I hate him. Jesus! Shit! Son of a bitch!"

It's surprising to hear her swear every time. I turned to see Mahiru had the same expression.

"Hin... Hajime can I speak to you." Mahiru asked.

I walked with her out into the hallway.

"Please don't say anything about what I said before..." Mahiru asked politely before blushing a bit. "I need to stay confident and I don't want anyone knowing I'm going soft on you."

"S-sure," I responded.

"Okay now help me set up the tables," Mahiru said as we walked in. Sonia was done crying but Kazuichi ran in from outside.

"G-guys..." he stuttered with fear in his eyes.

DING DONG

No, it can't be... the party didn't even begin. The yellow tv above us lit up and Monokuma appeared on it.

"A body has been discovered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A body has been discovered... Find out in the next chapter who died and the investigation. :)
> 
> Sorry if this was a little long but since this is only the beginning I decided to just keep both the discovery of the motive and the party within the second chapter.


	3. Chapter 1: Let the Killings Begin pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and the rest of the students investigates the murder of one of there fellow classmates.

I stood shocked by the news. The party wasn't set up yet. We all ran outside to find the corpse of... Teruteru Hanamura... He was laid on his back with a knife in his chest, a small amount of blood coming out of it.

"W-who... could've done this?" Mikan cried out.

Monokuma appeared out of nowhere.

"You did this!" Mahiru yelled.

"No... but one of you did." Monokuma responded. 

I looked to everyone around me, Mahiru was standing at the top of the stairs, Sonia was terrified with Kazuichi next to her trying to calm her and himself down. Fuyuhiko looked genuinely scared and Byakuya and Chiaki ran from inside the hotel and out to the pool area. Byakuya was scared out of his mind.

"I-I was supposed to protect everyone..." he sighed.

Akane, Hiyoko, Ibuki, Nekomaru, Peko, and Gundham ran through the gate and into the hotel grounds.

"My god..." Akane said.

"It was the demon bear!" Gundham screamed. "My Four Dark Devas of Destruction shall obliterate him."

Everyone began to surround Teruteru's corpse.

"And to think I had to give a motive!" Monokuma chuckled. "It's investigating time, in about an hour and a half investigation time will be over... unless I decide to give you less time."

"Sh-shut up!" Mahiru yelled.

"Y-yeah," Akane shouted.

Okay, I should begin with the pool area. I saw things floating at the other end of the pool. I went there and found floating vegetables and a cutting board. He must've been holding stuff when he died and it just fell into the pool.

I walked back around to Teruteru's body. "Did you read the Monokuma file?" Chiaki asked me. "Oh, I didn't," I responded as I took out my tablet.

'Teruteru Hanamura, died between 6:26-6:33 p.m., the body was discovered at 6:34, Cause of Death: Presumably stabbed, no chemicals and poison, other notes: his face is drenched.'

"So anyone could've murdered him during that in-between time," I asked Chiaki.

"I think so..." she then got tired and yawned, Chiaki sighed, "Sorry my yawning habit will be the end of me." I'll say... 

A lot of people cleared out of the pool area and went investigating in other places. I checked the knife, it had blood on it but not much.

I was about to grab the knife when Mikan stopped me.

"I-I-I'm sorry but I'm working on an a-autopsy report right now..." Mikan told me. I nodded, "so who discovered the body?"

"Umm... I believe it was me, Nagito, Kazuichi, and Fuyuhiko."

I thanked her and left to look in the Old Building. Before I entered I saw a small trail of blood on the stairs leading to the Hotel Restraunt's stairs.

I followed the trail and looked inside the trash can where I found two items, another knife this one being way more bloody, and a letter, it read, "You know your target, do it or I'll kill you."

I walked inside and found Mahiru and Ibuki.

"Do you guys know anything about what happened today?" I asked them.

"I saw Teruteru in the hallway rushing off at around... 6:25?" Mahiru said, "He was acting out of character though, he didn't even try and hit on me. Oh yeah, he was holding a knife, a cooking board, and some vegetables."

"Ibuki was with Togami and Komaeda." Ibuki responded, "Ibuki thought it was strange that no screams or anything came out of Teruteru's death. Only a screeching noise at 6:28."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well..." Ibuki began, "Nagito was trying to encourage Ibuki to leave the restaurant the entire time."

I thanked both of them and walked over into the kitchen. It was empty, I don't think anyone cooked anything in hear.

I looked at the supplies, there was a Chopping Block that had eight knife spots but only six knives were in it. Wow looking around I accidentally bumped into the faucet. I looked around the kitchen for any more evidence but found nothing so I went into the Storage Closet. There I found Kazuichi in the corner.

"Hey Kazuichi, are you okay?" I asked him.

"How c-could someone murder another?" he asked.

"Is that Soda crying?" Hiyoko questioned walking into the room. "See he's an easy target."

"Hey we don't have to fight..." I told them, "Hiyoko do you have anything to add to the case?"

"I saw the Swordlady buying cough medicine at the market," Hiyoko responded. "It was at 6:33 I think."

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Buying candy, what else was I doing." Hiyoko sighed, "Idiot."

Hiyoko left leaving only me and Kazuichi.

"Kazuichi what about you?"

"I heard some loud noises between 6:20-6:30. It was something nearby it had to be the screams of Teruteru!" Kazuichi yelled.

I began to look around. The wood I used to board up the underground passageway was unboarded up. How interesting...

I checked on the shelf and found a third knife, identical to the second knife I found. 

"Wow!" Kazuichi commented, "The knife... it looked like it was used as a tool."

"Yeah... there's no blood so I'd have to assume that it was used to take off the wood over here," I responded.

"What's down here?" Kazuichi questioned as he climbed down. "What the... It's an underground tunnel leading directly underneath the party!"

I thanked Kazuichi and left the Storage Room. I walked past Mahiru and Ibuki who were looking through the Office and went outside. I went to the opposite side of the pool and found a cutting board and a few vegetables floating.

I found Chiaki and Nekomaru standing near the cooking supplies.

"Hey, do you guys remember anything from 6:26-6:33?" I asked.

"I was playing on the Arcade Cabinet until 6:27," Chiaki responded before yawning, "And then fell asleep, sorry I couldn't help more..."

"Me and Akane were sparring on the Beach!" Nekomaru yelled.

I thanked them and then walked over to Mikan.

"Mikan!" I yelled making her jump, "Oh sorry for scaring you, so is the Autopsy finished?"

"Y-yeah it is..." she responded, "Teruteru didn't die from being stabbed, he died suffocating underwater and then got stabbed."

"Thank you Mikan," I thanked before leaving for the Hotel Lobby, inside was Byakuya inspecting the area.

"Hello Byakuya." I greeted, "Do you have an alibi for last night?"

"Yes, I was upstairs in the restaurant, Komaeda and Mioda were there too. Although Komaeda left the room at 6:31." Byakuya responded.

"Well are you done?"

"Y-yes..." I said as Byakuya began walking up the stairs. I found the Arcade Cabinet but it wouldn't turn on. I checked the power cord but it was unplugged.

I left to ask more people about the murder but then Monokuma appears. "The class trial will now begin! On the central island here in Jabberwock, there is a mountain with my cute face carved on it. Please proceed to the underground elevator, accessible from a hidden secret entrance on that mountain. Upupu, see you later!!"

We all began to walk over to the central island and found the mountain. "Hey, where’d this mountain come from?! I…It wasn’t here before!!" Kazuichi yelled. "Silence!" Byakuya commanded. "One of us has been murdered, and one of us also did it."

"H-how do we know it was one of us?" Mahiru questioned.

Monokuma then appeared out of nowhere. "No, it was most definitely one of you!"

"I can't believe this..." Sonia said saddened.

"Can we just get this over with already!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"How can you even say such irresponsible things…?" Mahiru asked. "Hanamura was a jerk, and a perv, and a not so great guy... but he was murdered anyhow. How can you not care? He was our friend..."

"Our friend?" Fuyuhiko snapped, "None of us are friends here! We'll all just drop like flies! One murder, then the next, then the next until the last person can leave!"

"Mahiru, Fuyuhiko, we shouldn't fight." Nagito got between them.

"Retards." Fuyuhiko commented.

"S…So… where exactly... a-are we supposed to go now?" Mikan asked.

"He said there was a hidden entrance somewhere, didn’t he?" Mahiru remembered.

"Yeah, he did say that!" Nekomaru added.

I'm just terrified, I can't think straight, one of us was the murderer.

"What’s wrong, big bro Hinata? Are you afraid?" Hiyoko asked. Big bro? What the hell was wrong with this kid. "You really are a big coward, aren’t you?"

"W-W-W-Why was there a murder…?" Mikan cried.

"Can you shut it Pig!" Hiyoko snapped making Mikan cry even more.

"H-hey... we need to work together." Mahiru said, "If we can’t identify the culprit, we’ll all be killed…"

"I have nothing to do with that pervert getting killed. I know nothing." Fuyuhiko added, "So why do I have to sit through this damn trial?"

Then a giant escalator appeared out of nowhere leading up to the Monokuma mountain.

"S…Something came out of that mountain!!" Mikan screeched.

"W…What is this ominous aura…?! It threatens to engulf even Maga-G…!" Gundham yelled.

"Wow! This sure is weird and mysterious!" Hiyoko added.

"W…We came this far… We can only brace ourselves and keep going…" Mahiru said.

"It’s not like we can run away..." Kazuichi responded.

Everyone jumped onto the escalator that went into the Monokuma statue's mouth. Then when we were all in, it closed it's mouth and sunk into the ground. 

"W-we're in an elevator?" Fuyuhiko questioned shocked.

15 of us went into the elevator, and only 14 would go back on. The elevator only went down and then the elevator door opened...

**Evidence Review:**

Monokuma File #1: The victim's body was found lying near the stairs leading up to the Hotel Restraunt. The victim had a knife lodged in his chest. His face was drenched, no chemicals such as poison was involved. Time of death was estimated between 6:26-6:33 and the cause of death is presumably the knife.

Knife: A single knife was stuck lodged in the victim’s chest. It had little blood on it.

Second Knife: A 2nd knife that looked almost identical was found in the trash can on the Old Building’s porch. 

Cooking Supplies: A cutting board and vegetables were found on the opposite side of the pool to where the victim’s body was found.

Chopping Block: In the Old Building’s Restaurant, the assortment of identical knives were missing two.

Mikan’s Autopsy Report: According to the report, the victim was killed due to drowning. The knife was lodged into his chest after he had died.

A Third Knife: A third knife completely identical to the Second Knife was found in the Storage Closet of the Old Building. Kazuichi said it looked like it was used as a tool, no blood.

Unboarded Wood: The wood I used to board up the secret passageway underneath the Old Building was unboarded.

Kitchen Sink: The kitchen sink was broken as no water could come out.

Empty Kitchen: Teruteru had not cooked or prepared any food at all.

Arcade Cabinet: It was unplugged from the outlet.

Trail of Blood: A trail of blood from the Restaurant stairs to the old building’s stairs.

Murder Threat: A threatening letter that was found inside the trash can with the Second Knife. It reads, "You know your target, do it or I'll kill you." The author of this letter is unknown.

Byakuya's Account: Byakuya was upstairs with Nagito and Ibuki, although Komaeda left at around 6:31.

Kazuichi's Account: He heard loud noises coming from somewhere nearby. It was happening from 6:20-6:30.

Ibuki's Account: She was with Byakuya and Nagito. She also witnessed Nagito leave at 6:31 but she heard a large screech at 6:28. She thought it was strange that she heard no noises other than the screeching noise until the Body Discovery Announcement. Nagito was also encouraging Ibuki to leave the restaurant.

Mahiru's Account: She saw Teruteru in the hallway rushing off at around 6:25. He was out of character. He was holding a knife, a cooking board, and some vegetables.

Hiyoko's Account: She saw Peko at 6:33 buying cough medicine from Rocketpunch Market.

Chiaki's Account: She was playing on the Arcade Cabinet until 6:27 and then fell asleep.

Nekomaru's Account: He was sparring with Akane on the beach during the time of the murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The class trial will officialy begin next chapter... Thanks for reading :) Hope your favorite character doesn't get murdered.


	4. Chapter 1: Let the Killings Begin pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial has finally begun. Who do you think did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but I redid Chapter 3 so give it a check before you begin to read this.

We all walked out of the elevator and into the room with Monokuma.

"Welcome everyone," Monokuma welcomed, "This is where the class trial will take place. Let’s not waste any more time! Go sit in the seat your name is written on, you guys!"

I found my podium between Mahiru and Hiyoko. I looked between Sonia and Peko and saw Teruteru's portrait with a giant red x over it.

"What's with the sign? And why is Teruteru's face covered with an x?" Peko asked.

"I wanted him to be here in spirit." Monokuma said, "Now let the Nonstop Debate begin!"

"Y…You say we should begin… _**but, what exactly are we supposed to do**_?" Mikan asked.

"How bout we quit fussing around and just decide with our fists?!" Akane asked.

"That moron was killed outside the old building, wasn’t he? In that case, the people in that retched building must've killed him." Fuyuhiko began.

"Sure, sure. All you want to say is that you’re not the culprit, right?" Mahiru questioned.

"Of course. It’s you who started this mutual killing business… It’s nothing to do with me." Fuyuhiko answered. "Weren't _**you the last person**_ to see Teruteru?"

"I agree!" I yelled.

"Mahiru was the last person to see Teruteru before he was murdered."

"See I knew it!" Fuyuhiko taunted.

"W-well yes..." Mahiru answered. "But I didn't kill him!"

"Mahiru went into the storage closet to grab tables." Sonia added, "So I doubt she had the time to kill Teruteru."

"No, she had to have killed Teruteru!" Fuyuhiko yelled pointing his fingers at her.

"Mahiru knew Teruteru was leaving, so she stabbed him with his own knife," Kazuichi said.

" _ **She has a motive**_ ," Fuyuhiko noted, "She hates men."

"Eh?" Mahiru questioned, "I don't hate men..."

"It did take her awfully long to return..." Sonia added. "But Mahiru wouldn't do it would she?"

"Fuhahaha! Sometimes the most unlikely are the most likely!" Gundham yelled.

"She _**probably took a knife out of the Chopping Block...**_ " Akane said.

"I disagree!" I yelled.

"The knife lodged in Teruteru was a different knife!" 

"What?" Akane asked.

"All of the knives in the Chopping Block were identical!" I told her. "According to Mahiru, Teruteru took the knife with him along with a chopping board and vegetables."

"You're really taking what Mahiru said seriously!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"But the knife he took wasn't the knife we found!" I yelled.

"So the murderer brought the knife with them..." Peko speculated. "And took the real knife!"

"So Koizumi is still the suspect..." Byakuya noted.

" _ **I couldn't have hidden the knife anywhere**_!" Mahiru yelled.

"That's wrong!" I responded.

"I found a knife in the Storage Closet with Kazuichi," I said. "So potentially she could've done it." 

"Don't give me that potential bullshit!" Fuyuhiko yelled. "She fucking murdered his ass!"

"B-but..." Mikan began.

"Shut up pig!" Hiyoko yelled.

"W-why are you so mean to me!" Mikan cried.

" _ **She had to have used it as the murder weapon**_!"

"But that's not right!" I yelled.

"I think I know what she was doing..."

"I won't let you look down on me!" Fuyuhiko yelled. "It has to be her!"

"Huh?" I questioned.

"It had to be her! She had the knife and killed him with it. She must have brought the other knife... Yeah!" Fuyuhiko yelled, " _ **Then she cleaned it off in the sink**_."

"But that's wrong!" I yelled.

"Kazuichi, you remember what we found in the storage room," I asked.

"Y-yeah, someone dug up a hidden passageway with a knife," Kazuichi said.

"Hidden WHAT!?" Nekomaru questioned.

"There was a small passageway underneath the building," Kazuichi answered, "

Kazuichi answered. Mahiru just kept looking down, "Geez! My detective intuition kicked in okay! I wouldn't kill!"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Fuyuhiko questioned, "All you were talking about was getting off the island! You have to be it!"

"Looks like the class is split..." Monokuma sighed, "It's time for what I'd like to call a Scrum Debate..."

"A-a Scrum Debate?" Peko questioned. I don't remember this being a thing last time...

"When the class is split on an opinion, the two sides battle it out in a Scrum Debate." Monokuma explained as he pressed a button making the podiums spin around getting into two lines. Me, Mahiru, Sonia, Nekomaru, Mikan, Chiaki, Hiyoko, and for some reason ~~Teruteru~~ 's sign were on Mahiru's side while Fuyuhiko, Akane, Byakuya, Peko, Kazuichi, Nagito, Ibuki, and Gundham stood on the opposing side of she's guilty.

"She has to be the killer, she's the only one with a motive!" Gundham said.

"What do you mean dumbass?" Hiyoko questioned, "Everyone had a motive!"

"She seemed awfully suspicious earlier while Ibuki and her were searching..." Ibuki added.

"Well," Chiaki then yawned, "Everyone acts strange when they see a dead body."

"She probably just stabbed him," Nagito asked.

"W-well not to be rude... but I don't think Mahiru could've done it," Mikan responded.

"Anyone could've killed Teruteru! He's weak!" Ibuki pointed out.

"How do we know he's weak?" Nekomaru asked, "Sometimes the weakest looking ARE THE STRONGEST!!!"

"That could go for Mahiru too," Byakuya added.

"But she would've struggled, this killer obviously did not struggle," Sonia added.

"Why are you guys defending the killer?" Akane asked, "She obviously did it!"

"Whe-where's the proof?" Mahiru stuttered.

"You ran into Teruteru! You followed him outside!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"But I heard no door open!" I added.

"W-what?" Fuyuhiko asked.

"You didn't enter the building so you wouldn't know." Sonia responded, "The door makes a loud squeaking noise when it is opened."

"Me and Sonia would've heard the door opening!" I said. "But we only heard it once so Teruteru couldn't have been snuck up on.

"I-I... I guess you off the hook for now..." Fuyuhiko responded.

"You were just on attack!" Mahiru yelled. "Maybe you killed him."

"Well, I heard _**loud noises**_ while I was in my dorm. It must've been him screaming!" Kazuichi yelled.

"But I didn't hear anything," Byakuya yelled.

"I-I was asleep..." Chiaki added.

"We didn't hear anything either..." Mahiru said.

"But it had _**to be Teruteru**_!" Kazuichi yelled.

"That isn't right!" I responded. "Someone else was making quite a ruckus at this time, right Fuyuhiko?"

"H-huh?" Fuyuhiko questioned.

"Peko, when you went to pick up coughing medicine, I assume it wasn't for yourself..." I asked her.

"Yeah Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama left during the investigation!" Byakuya yelled.

"Peko has been watching over Baby Gangsta a lot," Ibuki added.

"H-hey!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"Now that I think of it, it kinda sounded like a cough," Kazuichi said.

"I-I wasn't coughing!" Fuyuhiko yelled back.

"Just stop crying." Mahiru told him, "Admit it, you were a little sick and you requested for some cough medicine."

"... Fine..." Fuyuhiko said.

"Well, that lead us completely nowhere..." Byakuya commented.

"Let's talk about who couldn't have been the letter," I suggested.

"A-a letter?" Akane questioned.

"A letter addressed to an unknown person that was from an unknown person that reads you know your target, do it or I'll kill you." I read aloud.

"Who do you think is the person addressed?" Mahiru asked.

"You want my opinion?" I questioned.

"Yeah!" she yelled.

"I think it was... Teruteru."

"Huh?" Nagito questioned.

"That would explain why he was acting weird," Mahiru said.

"And why the kitchen was empty..." Kazuichi added.

"So who do you think was the sender?" Mahiru asked.

"I know who sent it... Nagito Komaeda!" I yelled.

"I-I... you found me out." Nagito laughed, "I STABBED TERUTERU HANAMURA!"

"How can you laugh about this?" Nekomaru questioned.

"All of you ultimates coming together... it fills me with so much hope..."

"You did this over some hope bull shit?" Fuyuhiko questioned, "What kind of sick joke is this?"

"He's crazy!" Gundham added.

"I desired a party for the murder to bring all the ultimates together, it's why I blackmailed Byakuya into throwing it." Nagito explained.

"Y-you were the one who sent me it?" Byakuya asked shocked.

"But I couldn't hide the knife because you guys joined the cleaning crew."

"Wait... one thing doesn't make sense..." I said, "You said you stabbed Teruteru..."

"FOR HOPE!" Nagito screamed as everyone began to step away from him.

"I just remembered, Mikan tell us about the Autopsy Report."

"W-well..." Mikan began, "The killer died of drowning..."

"So what else aren't you telling us?" I said pointing at him.

"Your right..." Ibuki said.

"Ah, you figured it out Hajime," Nagito laughed, "Teruteru was frightened by me at first... but he took the bait. I told him who to murder but his failure..."

"J-just tell us who he was trying to murder!" Fuyuhiko demanded.

"I'm with him on this one," Nekomaru added.

"We could leave right now if you'd just tell us who it was," Kazuichi told him.

"I know who it was!" I yelled.

"Hmm?" Nagito asked.

"The target was Byakuya Togami!"

"But he didn't die." Chiaki pointed out.

"It would explain why Nagito was telling Ibuki to leave," Ibuki added.

"So the killer killed him on accident?" Mahiru questioned.

"Well what if the knife I found in the trash can wasn't Teruteru's..." I asked.

"Well it would explain the blood trail," Byakuya said. I can't tell who killed him, or wait no, they couldn't have been...

"I... may know who killed him..." I said.

"Byakuya, you said you heard no noise at all when you were upstairs," I asked him.

"So?" he questioned.

"Chiaki, you claimed to be sleeping downstairs."

"I was," Chiaki responded.

"Then why did Byakuya not hear your yawn?" I demanded.

"W-what?" Akane questioned.

"You do yawn a lot before you nap..." Mahiru pointed out.

"I... I don't know what're talking about." Chiaki said pulling her hoodie above her head.

I need to prove Chiaki is the killer, no matter how... hard this is on me...

"I was downstairs playing!"

"Can't you see I'm not the killer!"

"It was Komaeda don't believe him so easily!"

"Can't you see I wasn't able to!"

"I _**was playing the arcade cabinet the whole time**_."

"That's wrong!" I yelled.

"The Arcade Cabinet was unplugged..."

"W-what?" Chiaki questioned. "Well... I was playing on my handheld now."

"But Byakuya heard no noises!"

"Well... Eh..." Chiaki thought.

It's time to make the closing argument...

"Let's first go over Nagito. He decided to blackmail Teruteru into killing someone... Byakuya Togami."

"Teruteru stayed in the kitchen waiting for his time to strike. He left when Mahiru walked past his door holding a cutting board and vegetables to make it so he didn't look suspicious."

"At the same time someone left the Hotel Lobby, the killer. They walked outside and saw Teruteru with the knife and decided to confront him about it on the Restraunt stairs. Teruteru freaked and stabbed the killer but was then pushed into the pool with his cooking supplies."

"The killer decided to drown Teruteru in the pool and then disposed of his knife and any other things on him like the note in the trash can. The killer then covered the blood with her jacket and went back into the Hotel Lobby like nothing happened but someone else witnessed the crime... Nagito."

"Nagito stabbed the already dead Teruteru with another knife to just mess with the crime scene. So the killer is you, Chiaki Nanami!"

"I-I... I... I..." Chiaki stuttered. "Teruteru was supposed to murder someone tonight!"

"Chiaki..." I sighed. 

"He was going to kill Byakuya!" she cried, "I... couldn't let it happen so I stood in front of him and confronted him about it. He freaked and tried stabbing me with the knife but it only grazed me. I-I then pushed him back and I... drowned him."

"How did you know Togami would die?" Mahiru questioned. "It's bugging me, Komaeda and Hanamura were the only two who knew the target."

"S-she's from the future!!!" Kazuichi yelled.

"Don't be a dumbass," Fuyuhiko said. 

"I could've helped you..." I told her. "You could've run!"

"I'm sorry Hajime... but it had to be done. You wouldn't understand, he was the first of many deaths."

"It's voting time everyone!" Monokuma shouted. I looked at the pad, my hand grazing over the buttons of Mahiru, Nekomaru, and Mikan then there on the screen was Chiaki. I... I can't... but I have to do for me and everyone else's safety... Why did it have to be you Chiaki? I clicked Chiaki on my screen and voted.

"Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer got the majority votes... she's the blackened! You all passed." Monokuma announced.

"Monokuma... I don't want to wait around can you just execute me already?" Chiaki asked.

"Alrighty, it's punishment time!" he then took out a mallet and hit a button.

"W-wait Chiaki..." I reached out for her but it was already too late, the chain wrapped around her neck and she was pulled up and into the air. She was then dropped into a 2D plane of existence?

**[Super Nanami Sisters, Chiaki Nanami's Punishment]**

Chiaki looked up and saw herself in a video game. She looked behind to see the world fading away so she began to run forward, jumping over objects. Then sawblades began to appear in front of her. She pushed on as her legs began to get cut. After a long excruciating 5 minutes, Chiaki had finally reached the boss. It was a giant Teruteru with a large flamethrower. He began to shoot fire at Chiaki. As Chiaki began to burn she looked up to find a question mark block. She jumped up, hitting it, and a star fell on her. She became invincible and ran through Teruteru and climbed up some stairs reaching a flag pole. Chiaki jumped off the stairs and was about to reach the flag pole but Monokuma used a lever to bend the pole making the top face Chiaki as she was... impaled. The flag pole went straight back up letting Chiaki, and the flag slowly slide down the pole. The flag having her Rocketship hairpin as the symbol as very slow victory music began to play.

Fuyuhiko was the first to speak, "Wh-what the fuck!"

"That wasn't an execution!" Nekomaru yelled, "It was TORTURE!"

"AHHH!!!" Kazuichi screamed as Ibuki began to foam by the mouth.

"I-I want to go home..." Mikan cried.

"Everyone silence!" Byakuya spoke up making everyone stop panicking for a moment. "Chiaki's death was horrifying but, we can't let this fill us with despair! We need to go forward with hope!"

"T-Togami is right!" Sonia yelled. "We need to make sure something like this doesn't happen again!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Monokuma responded. "Okay that was entertaining, class dismissed!"

We all quickly left the room and entered the elevator. No one spoke throughout the entire ride up. Once the elevator brought us up to the top, the Monokuma statue spat us out onto a waterslide. This would've been fun if it wasn't for the class trial. Once we got all the way down the waterslide, we left on our separate ways, I went into my room and fell asleep immediately. I didn't have time to think about what had jusy transpired, I was too afraid to. Why Chiaki? Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God damn did this hurt. She was a favorite of mine, in my top 3 faves. But chapter 1, although rushed to hell has come to a close and I will now be putting much more... time into it. Chapter uploads may come out a bit slower. Sorry, I'm tired, like I haven't slept while writing this, depressed, and on my 5th can of mountain dew. Hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 2: Friend or Traitor? pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very heated trial, Hajime explores the second island and deals with some of the other students...

"Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee… Good morning bitches! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!"

Although Monokuma tried to wake me up, I was already wide awake as earlier I needed to shower and think about what had happened yesterday. I believe Chiaki remembered what happened last time too. Does that mean Monomi does as well? I can't think... I got up and grabbed all of my bedsheets as it had previously been wettened by the waterslide. As I began to pull my sheets off I heard two knocks at my door.

"Come in!" I yelled out. In came Gundham and Mahiru. Gundham looked overjoyed while Mahiru simply looked tired.

"It is I, Gundham Tanaka! Ruler over the Underworld! Supreme Lord of Ice! The dark..." but then Gundham was cut off by Mahiru who had covered Gundham's mouth. "How dare you!" I heard through his muffles.

"Hello Hajime, how are you? Good? Good, Byakuya called a meeting in the restaurant, be there!" Mahiru yelled hastily as she ran out the door.

"Foolish mortal, my speech was not finished!" Gundham yelled as he ran after her.

I finished grabbing my sheets and walked outside. I hung it outside my house when Kazuichi slowly opened his door.

"I-is Gundham still here?" he asked. I looked both ways and found no one, "He isn't, why?"

"He was yelling, and then he was fighting with someone, and I thought he was going to kill me..." Kazuichi explained.

"He was just asking to meet in the Restaurant," I responded.

"Okay..." Kazuichi sighed as he walked with me into the restaurant.

"What took you two so long?" Byakuya questioned.

"Hajime and Soda were the last two to wake up," Mahiru told him. "It would've been faster if you didn't pair me with Tanaka."

"Fool!" Gundham scoffed as I walked to my seat between Mikan and Akane.

"G…Good morning…" Mikan welcomed.

"Good morning," I responded, making Mikan's eyes light up.

"Huh? What’s with the long faces, everyone? You lot look like you’ve been attending funerals all morning…" Hiyoko snickered.

"But… With everything that happened… Teruteru... and then Chiaki too...!" Mikan responded.

"I wasn’t talking to you, ugly!!" Hiyoko yelled.

"Hyaaaaaa! W…Why are you so mean to me?!" Mikan cried out.

"Well the pervert deserved to die, and the sleepyhead was a murderer so no need to feel sorry right?" Hiyoko asked.

"W…What the…?" Kazuichi asked shocked. Don't be shocked at the shit Hiyoko says.

"I can see your point, but that’s taking it too far," Peko added.

"Hmm? So your defending the murderer? Do you the murderer deserved to live?" Hiyoko questioned.

"No... that is not what I was trying to say, but..." Peko stuttered.

"We are talking about a woman who did the worst possible thing a human could do! She was human waste! Of course she had to die!"

"H-hey!" I yelled. "Don't talk about her like that!"

"For heaven's sake, what is it now? Did the low IQ squad feel the need to object?" Hiyoko snickered.

"Wait, does anyone smell something weird?" Akane asked, "Something definitely stinks."

"It is as though the Diabolical Eclipse is beginning!" Gundham said as he took out a book. "We must vanquish the demon before it taints our souls."

"But… now that she mentions it, something does smell, like sewage, or raw garbage…" Peko deduced.

"It’s coming from you, Saionji." Akane pointed out.

"Whoa, it is! Hiyoko… when was the last time you took a shower?" Kazuichi questioned.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Hiyoko began to cry, "I…I can’t help it… I can’t tie my kimono sash by myself…"

"So the trash talker smells like trash..." Akane said, "Go figure..."

"You mean the trash is trash..." Kazuichi laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mahiru questioned. "You two are being real shits right now! Hey, Hiyoko don't cry... If it's just a kimono sash, I can help you tie it." Watching Mahiru yell at Akane and Kazuichi to sounding very patient with Hiyoko was always... weird.

"R-really?" Hiyoko asked. "You'd do that?"

"I don't know anything too... fancy but, if you want I'll teach you how to tie it by yourself," Mahiru said smiling.

"Yaaaay!" Hiyoko cheered, "I love you, big sis! I'm going to kiss you!"

"W-wait Hiyoko, y-you don't have to kiss me..." Mahiru told her.

"Womanly love, wet when slippery," Ibuki commented.

"Why?" Mahiru questioned. "Just why?"

"We are still missing Fuyuhiko." Byakuya pointed out as he counted the heads.

"I saw the guy in the lobby but he refused to come." Nagito pointed out.

"Wait why is Nagito here?" Kazuichi questioned, "You caused the deaths of Teruteru and Chiaki."

"Should we execute him too?" Hiyoko asked.

"I have some impwortant new!" Monomi said as she popped up, "I oblitewated a Monobeast all by myself! Island two is now clear to explore."

"W-wait really?" Kazuichi questioned.

"How did you obliterate one of them?" Nekomaru asked, "Especially without any help."

"We shall explore the second island!" Byakuya yelled with no objections.

"I hope there's a library," Sonia said.

"I hope there's a Music Room," Ibuki added.

"I can't wait to investigate!" Mahiru cheered.

"But you promised to teach me to tie my sash." Hiyoko pointed out.

"We can do that after, this seems more important," Mahiru responded making Hiyoko cry. "F-fine,"

"Yay! Can I have a bubble bath?" Hiyoko asked.

"Hah! Bubble bath?" Kazuichi snickered.

Hiyoko turned around with the most menacing glare. "Shut it, nerd."

"Mahiru join us after you deal with her," Byakuya commanded.

We all left, with Hiyoko and Mahiru going to her dorm and the rest of us traveling to the central island to find the second island's gate not being guarded by a Monobeast and the gate was swung wide open.

"Where's the whole gang going now?" Fuyuhiko questioned.

"The second island has been opened to us," Byakuya explained.

"Okay great, I'm heading back." Fuyuhiko said before a hand was placed on his shoulder, "What the... Don't touch me!"

"As your leader, I demand you to join us on our investigation on the second island!" Byakuya explained.

"Wh... Let me go!" Fuyuhiko panicked. "I don't want to take part in your friendship bullshit."

"Togami?" Peko called, "I will watch over Kuzuryuu."

"I trust you," Byakuya said as he let the two of them leave. "The rest of you are helping me search, and someone needs to stay with Nagito, as to not let him do something stupid."

"I-I will..." Mikan said surprising everyone. 

"You really okay with a psycho?" Kazuichi asked.

"I wasn't planning on it but, oh no one else wanted to do it so I decided to take it upon myself to do it." Mikan answered.

"Make sure to keep him on a short leash!" Byakuya yelled. "And if you need any help just call for me!"

"Y-yes, sir," Mikan responded, and with that, everyone left on their separate ways. I decided to follow Gundham and Sonia who had left for the library.

"Wow! So many books!" Sonia gushed, "It even rivals the one I have in my palace."

"What might you be interested in?" Gundham asked. "Like, the makeup?"

"I really love serial killers..." Sonia said. "And that's pretty much it."

"So we shall search for the serial killers!" Gundham yelled as they began to search through the shelves of books. I looked around to find a different assortment of books. An entire bookshelf was replaced with books about ways to kill. I don't remember there being shelves of these books, or any as a matter of fact. I left Gundham and Sonia and went into the nearby Pharmacy, where Nagito sat in a corner, reading a book and Mikan was... shouting. "Ahhh! Ahhh!"

"Are you okay Mikan?" I questioned.

"S-sorry, I just got so excited that I was yelling," she began to giggle to herself. I looked to Nagito who just shrugged, "I had nothing to do with this. I'm just reading this book about 100 ways to kill yourself." Of course he is...

"Now that I have access to this much medicine, I can take care of everyone's wounds and illnesses..." Mikan said before sighing, "If only we had a hospital... Hee hee! When your not feeling well, come to me, okay? I'll give you shots, lots of shots... Lots and lots and looooots of shots!"

"Okay... thanks Mikan..." I thanked, I don't know who I was more scared for... Mikan or Nagito. I left the pharmacy as Mikan giggled to herself and went into the diner where Kazuichi was eating a sandwich by his lone self.

"Huh, Kazuichi, what're you doing here alone?" I asked.

"Well Miss Sonia left somewhere so I came to eat a sandwich." he responded. Then we heard screams coming from the beach.

"What was that?" he questioned. I shrugged and we ran out and to the beach.

"M... Mutual killing! People are mutual killing again!" she screamed.

"Don't scare them..." Byakuya scolded. "Akane merely asked Akane for a duel. I am just here as a spectator to make sure nothing dangerous happens.

"Look! Over there!" Ibuki pointed towards the fighting. Nekomaru came out of the fight as the victor.

"It’s over! The battle’s been won with Nekomaru Nidai’s killer technique, the Super Body Blow!"

"You scared me!" Kazuichi yelled, "I was eating a sandwich..."

Kazuichi left as I pointed towards the Beach House, "Has anyone checked it yet?"

"I did as a matter of fact." Byakuya told me, "Although it's a poor man's Beach House, it will do."

"The shower isn't working but there are free drinks!" Ibuki butted in.

I thanked them and left for the diner to get something to eat. I sat at the other end of Kazuichi's table and warmed up a burger. Fuyuhiko and Peko then walked in.

"Good afternoon." Peko greeted as they sat at the other side of the restaurant.

I decided to greet them.

"Hello guys." I greeted.

"Can’t you see I’m eating!? Scram, you shithead!" Fuyuhiko yelled pointing at his burger.

"How come your here if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.

"What are you, a monkey? Can’t you understand human language?" Fuyuhiko questioned. "I thought I just told you to leave me alone while I’m eating!" Then Mahiru and Hiyoko walked in. "Are we interrupting something?" Mahiru asked.

"Can you guys just mind your own god damn business!" he yelled, "Just let me eat my god damn burger!"

Peko put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Kuzuryuu."

He was about to object but decided to go back to eating. 

"Good riddance," Mahiru said as they sat on the barstools. Everyone peacefully ate until they came in.

"Hello everyone!" Nagito announced. "My name is Nagito Komaeda and I'm the ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT!"

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"W-well I... I... he was getting crazy so I found the nearest drug and injected him with it..." Mikan responded.

"How are you studying to be a nurse?" Kazuichi questioned.

"Quiet Soda!" Mahiru shushed. "So what did you inject him with?"

"H-H... heroin," she whispered it so only me and Kazuichi could hear it. Kazuichi spat his food back into his plate.

"Gross..." Hiyoko commented.

"Wait I didn't here what you said!" Mahiru said.

"She said heroin!" Kazuichi yelled.

"You injected the crazy guy with heroin?" Fuyuhiko questioned. "How dumb are you?"

"I'm sorry!" Mikan cried.

"It is so nice to see you Koizumi and Saionji!" Nagito greeted.

"Don't call me Saionji..." Hiyoko told him.

"We should get him some help!" Mahiru yelled. 

"At least we know he hasn't done drugs before." Hiyoko laughed.

"I don't need help, I need HOPE!"

"Someone get this creep away from me!" Hiyoko yelled. Mahiru quickly grabbed Nagito and dragged him out of the diner. "Mikan come on!"

"I-I'm coming!" Mikan yelled running out of the diner.

"Jeez..." Kazuichi said as he looked outside to see Gundham and Sonia walking by, "M-Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi got up from his seat and ran outside. As time passed, Peko and Fuyuhiko left the diner.

"So..." I began but Hiyoko cut me off.

"I don't want to make small talk with you," Hiyoko responded walking off.

It got dark out so I left too, crossing the bridges and into the restaurant. I wasn't hungry, but I wanted to check in on everyone. Nagito slept with his face on the table with Mahiru sitting next to him. Akane was stuffing her face with food, and Byakuya was doing the same. Fuyuhiko sat by himself in the corner. On the big table in the middle, Sonia sat between Kazuichi and Gundham. Across, Peko, Mikan, Ibuki, and Nekomaru sat.

"Umm... did anyone else see those creepy ruins today?" Mahiru questioned breaking the silence.

"I think we should all go investigate there tomorrow!" Byakuya yelled.

"Well, I ain't going!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"But..." I began.

"Shut up with your friend bullshit!" Fuyuhiko yelled. "You all are going to get yourselves killed!"

"But what if we find some clues off this island?" I asked.

"Well when you put it that way..." Fuyuhiko thought.

"We also need to prepare for any motives that come our way!" Byakuya said. "If he gives us a motive this time, then some will end up dead again but sooner!"

"For hope..." I heard Nagito say in his sleep.

"Can someone bring him to his bed?" Mahiru questioned. "He's creeping me out."

"I will!" Nekomaru volunteered.

"Great, everyone meet at the ruins tomorrow!" Byakuya yelled.

I left for my room, and fell asleep immediately. Today had been tiring, but I felt bad for some of the others, Mahiru had to deal with Hiyoko and then Nagito... and Sonia had to put up with Gundam... or was it the other way around... but I'm glad although Chiaki was dead, Togami lived. Hopefully, I can still save the others who had died...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for reading if you did. This was fun to write, I prefer writing the normal chapters because it's much more enjoyable. The investigations and class trials require more time so it takes me longer... Anyways thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 2: Friend or Traitor? pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets with everyone at the Ruins. Byakuya plans something tonight but it all goes south when the new motive appears.

"Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee… Good morning, you fuckers! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!"

His harsh statements became harsher and harsher. I left my room and found out I was pretty early. The only people up were Fuyuhiko and Byakuya. They were arguing, "I'm not coming to your stupid meeting!" Fuyuhiko yelled. "Well, it's mandatory..." Byakuya responded as he put a hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder. "What the fuck did you just do!" he yelled, waking up the others.

"What's with all the commotion?" Mahiru questioned as Hiyoko popped her head out of her door.

"Wait what is Saionji doing in Mahiru's room?" Nagito asked leaving his dorm.

"We were just cuddling!" Hiyoko cheered.

"She was scared last night so I let her stay in my room..." Mahiru added.

"Maybe they were getting extracurricular." Kazuichi laughed.

"Why are you jealous that you can't cuddle with a girl?" Hiyoko snickered.

"W-what?" Kazuichi questioned.

"It wasn't like that!" Mahiru yelled blushing.

"What's wrong with a sister cuddling with her sibling?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing Miss Sonia," Kazuichi responded hastily. "Well, I just thought..."

"I get it perv!" Mahiru yelled with Hiyoko just laughing before muttering, "Simp..."

"Fuhahaha! May the nine circles of hell consume you." Gundham laughed.

"Good, everyone's awake!" Byakuya relieved counted all the heads. "It is time for us to meet at the ruins!"

"Well I changed my mind!" Fuyuhiko yelled. "I'm not going!"

"But the clues..." I began but Fuyuhiko cut me off.

"Fuck the clues!" he scoffed. "There's no way in hell that bastard's left clues for us!"

"But I did!" Monokuma yelled scaring everyone.

"Where did you come from?" Ibuki questioned.

"Join me at the Ruins!" he told everyone as he left.

"You heard the bear," Kazuichi said.

All 14 of us left for the second island, we arrived at the ruins where Monokuma and Monomi were.

"What is this...?" Nekomaru asked, "What is such a huge building doing here?"

"Were you not paying attention yesterday?" Mahiru questioned.

"It is completely weathered down... It seems like an old ruin, does it not?" Sonia asked.

"I think it is an old ruin." Peko corrected.

"So why'd you call us here Monokuma?" Kazuichi asked.

"Just look around!" Monokuma yelled.

"There is something very... unnatural about the building." Byakuya suspected, "There's a vault door."

"What's so special about it?" Mahiru asked. "Can we go inside?"

"It looks dusty." Nagito added as he blew at the door. The air pushed all the dust off revealing the door's true looks.

"It looks like something straight out of a movie doesn't it?" Mahiru questioned.

"It appears there are letters of some sort..." Nekomaru pointed out.

"If I'm not mistaken it says future." Sonia said.

"Hey, who cares about what’s written on that door?!" Fuyuhiko snapped, "Instead of worrying about that, we should look for a way to open it!"

"I think that’s an LCD panel next to the door… Maybe that has something to do with it?" Mahiru pointed out.

"Yeah, that’s it! That has to be the key!" Nagito added.

"I’m sure if we type in a password or something, the door will open!" Fuyuhiko said as he approached the door.

"We don’t have a single hint. It would be impossible to figure out the password." Hiyoko told him, "Or are you saying that what’s impossible for the average person is easy with your Yakuza superpowers?"

"S…Shut up… We can at least try guessing… Who knows, we might hit the jackpot." Fuyuhiko said as he approached the door. "Also that's a minigun." Hiyoko pointed out. "Wh-what the fuck!?" Fuyuhiko screamed running away from the door. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"So I could laugh." Hiyoko snickered.

"Maybe the bear hid it on purpose," Mikan suggested.

"Would you do me a favor and shut up?" Hiyoko asked.

"I-I'm sorry." Mikan apologized.

"Apologize, right now!" Hiyoko yelled.

"B-but I just did!" Mikan cried.

"There are sixteen of you dumbasses here, right?"

"No two are dead." I pointed out.

"But, there were only supposed to be fifteen Hope’s Peak Academy students coming to this island! Isn’t that weird?" Monokuma pointed out. "I’ve got it! It means one of you is a traitor, whose identity is unknown even to me!" But Chiaki was dead!

"The traitor must be able to open the door," Byakuya said. "Or perhaps it's where whoever's controlling Monokuma and Monomi are."

"B…But… do we really have a traitor among us?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, it's you," Hiyoko said.

"I-I'm not a traitor!" Mikan began to cry. Mikan had a disappointing look on her face.

"Hehe... I'm just joking." Hiyoko laughed.

"Hey Monokuma!" Fuyuhiko called, "Do we have a fucking traitor with us or not?" Monokuma began to laugh. "Is something funny?"

"Do any of you know of the World Destroyers?"

"H…Hey, we’re asking the questions here. Don’t just change the subject!" Fuyuhiko yelled.

"They're an organization," Monokuma said, "And they destroyed the world."

"D-Destroyed the world?!!" Mikan stuttered.

"S…Stop being so incomprehensible! What are you trying to say?" Mahiru yelled. "Are you saying they’re the ones who put us in this situation?"

"Who knows..." Monokuma answered, "All I can say is one of you are the traitor and brought you all to the island."

"W…What the hell did we do to be targeted by such a scary organization?!" Kazuichi questioned.

"Don’t fall for this! This is just like that nonsense about our supposed missing memories. A bluff, to try and back us into a corner." Peko yelled.

"I will listen to your jests later, as I puff smoke from a cigar standing over your corpse," Gundham added.

Monokuma and Monomi then disappeared. "I think it's time for us to head back for today," Byakuya told us. "Meet in the restaurant for brunch!"

We entered the restaurant with Mahiru needing to help Hiyoko with something. 

"Eat everyone!" Byakuya yelled. "Mahiru will take a while."

"Hmhmhm… It seems she has acquired a disciple." Gundham said.

"More like a daughter or a little sister," Kazuichi said. "Why does she even take care of that brat anyway?"

"Well, would anyone else like to take care of her?" Peko asked, everyone staying silent. "That's what I thought was going to happen. I find it kind of endearing actually."

"Well... I would but... Hiyoko's kind of a bitch." Kazuichi said.

"Wh-what did you say?" Hiyoko asked as they arrived.

"Really Soda?" Mahiru questioned. "Apologize now!"

"Fine I'm sorry Hiyoko," Kazuichi said as Hiyoko stuck tongue at him.

"Well everyone's here," Nekomaru told Byakuya.

"No..."

"Hmm?" Akane questioned.

"We're still missing Fuyuhiko and Nagito."

"Well Fuyuhiko ain't coming," Kazuichi said. "I guess Nagito sorta disappeared."

"Which I had nothing to do with," Nekomaru told us, we all turned to Nekomaru.

"Shut up man they're gonna catch us," Kazuichi told him.

"Catch you what?" Byakuya questioned.

"Well... me and Nekomaru sorta tied him up in the old building." Kazuichi laughed.

"Good riddance," Hiyoko said. "That absolute buffoon could die in a hole for all I care."

"Hiyoko..." Mahiru sighed.

"W-well isn't that a good thing. He c-could be the traitor." Mikan said.

"He is the traitor," Kazuichi answered. "Remember what happened last time during the class trial."

"He went absolutely crazy," Akane said.

"Well, we figured he's the traitor so we made sure to keep him tied so he doesn't try and murder us," Nekomaru added.

"For all we know Hajime could be the traitor," Byakuya stated.

"HEY!" I yelled back.

"I was just using you as an example," Byakuya said.

"So what did you call us here for anyways?"

"I wanted to try and throw the party again tomorrow in the old building," Byakuya stated.

"Are you crazy, are you out of your mind!?" Hiyoko questioned.

"Nagito is tied up, so no dangers." Byakuya pointed out. "Let's just enjoy a night with each other."

"The cleaning crew can reunite." Sonia said, "obviously excluding Nagito Komaeda."

"If he's tied up can someone feed him something?" Mahiru questioned. "We don't want to starve him to death."

"Would that really be so bad?" Hiyoko snickered.

"Yes, we need to work together!" Mahiru yelled.

"I, Gundham Tanaka work alone!" Gundham announced cackling. "But I shall help with the cleaning! My Four Dark Devas of Destruction are quite bored with sitting around."

"I will feed Nagito," Peko said grabbing a plate of bagels before leaving for the building.

"It's settled, we are having a party tonight!" Ibuki yelled cheering.

I left with Sonia and Gundham to the old building, hearing the loud shriek opening the door. Mahiru apologized, having to go help Hiyoko get ready and promised she'd come help later. I walked past the Office Room and watched Peko try and feed Nagito a bagel. We went into the main room, the walls were still covered by Sonia's green wallpapers. The two tables that me and Sonia set up were still set up while the last two tables that Mahiru had brought leaned on the wall as Nagito had run in right before we were able to set them up. 

"Sonia could you finish decorating?" I asked her.

"Of course." Sonia smiled.

"I will not take orders from you mortal," Gundham said pointing a finger at me.

"Gundham could you finish setting up the tables?" Sonia asked.

"U-uh... yes." Gundham said as he began to grab one of the tables.

"I'll check in on Peko." I told them leaving the main room and into the office.

"Hello Hajime." Nagito greeted. "Peko was just feeding me." Nagito opened his mouth and Peko shoved the rest of the bagel into his mouth.

"I'll take over from here." I told her, "Talk to Fuyuhiko about coming to the party."

"And why would he listen to me?" Peko questioned.

"I don't know, you've been hanging out with him a lot recently." I said, "Can you please just talk to him about it."

"I will but there is no guarantee he will be joining us tonight," she responded leaving.

"So has your ultimate awakened yet?" Nagito asked me.

"N-no..." I responded as I spent the rest of the afternoon to late in the evening watching him. Once it turned noon Peko had returned.

"I will take over from here," Peko said.

"Will Fuyuhiko be here?" I asked.

"He said he might attend later," Peko responded. I left her and Nagito behind and walked into the party room where it was beautifully decorated. The four tables were set up with food from the Restaurant. 

"It's very nice in here," I commented.

"Thanks." Mahiru responded, "Sonia and Gundham did most of the work."

"Gundham Tanaka, Ruler of Decorating," Kazuichi said causing everyone to chuckle. Gundham scoffed and headed to sit by Sonia. Mahiru dragged me over to my seat with Byakuya and Ibuki.

"Hello Hajime!" Ibuki greeted. Byakuya was stuffing his face with food. I grabbed a bagel and some orange juice and chatted with the various people inside. By the time I had finished my orange juice, Fuyuhiko had arrived with Peko close behind followed by Nagito.

"What the hell is he doing in here?" Kazuichi questioned.

"He promised to be on his best behavior, I'll watch him," Peko said as she sat on the free table with Nagito next to her and Fuyuhiko beside her other side. Even with Fuyuhiko, the tension wasn't high and everyone enjoyed chatting.

"What about we play a game?" Ibuki suggested. She instructed us to put our chairs into a circle and sat us down in it. I was between Mikan and Fuyuhiko. She was sitting us down in an order though, she planned the order. "We are playing a game where you have to compliment the person to the right of you!" I looked to the right and saw Fuyuhiko. The circle to the right was me, Fuyuhiko, Peko, Mahiru, Gundham, Sonia, Kazuichi, Nagito, Akane, Nekomaru, Byakuya, Ibuki, Hiyoko, then Mikan.

"I will begin." Ibuki said, "Hiyoko, you have very nice hair."

"Thanks," Hiyoko thanked before looking to the right, "You set me up, right?"

"Just one nice thing," Ibuki responded.

"Mikan, you are very great at tripping and falling in sexual poses." Hiyoko laughed.

"Eh... thanks?" Mikan questioned before looking at me, "Hajime you have very nice eyes."

"Thank you." I responded, "Fuyuhiko, you have a very nice... personality."

"I better." Fuyuhiko said, "Peko, you are very intimidating."

"Thanks..." Peko responded. "Mahiru you take very nice photos."

"Aw, that's sweet." Mahiru said, "Gundham you have very nice hamsters."

"They are not mere hamsters!" Gundham yelled, "They are the Four Dark Devas of Destruction!"

"It's your turn, go!" Fuyuhiko told him.

"Well, Sonia, you are beautiful..." Gundham complimented.

"R-really?" Sonia blushed. "Well... thank you."

"It's my turn!" Kazuichi yelled. Sonia turned towards him, "Can I skip?"

"No!" everyone yelled wanting to see if Sonia could compliment him.

"Well... I... You don't smell that bad..." Sonia sighed.

"I smell!" Kazuichi questioned.

"Worse than Hiyoko." Ibuki laughed causing Hiyoko to sob.

"Ibuki!" Mahiru yelled.

"Sorry Hiyoko." Ibuki apologized.

"Nagito, you are bat shit crazy," Kazuichi told him straight up. Nagito began to smile, "Thank you Kazuichi, that is very nice of you, and Akane, you are the most athletic person I have ever met."

"Thank you Komaeda," Akane thanked, "Nekomaru, you are the only person that has been able to spar with me on this island!"

"And you are the only person to show me a worthy battle!" Nekomaru yelled. "Byakuya, you are a great leader and you have done very well so far!"

Byakuya just sighed, "I am the last person correct."

"Yes."

"Well Mioda..."

Then the lights went off causing everyone to panic. I heard a shriek and when the lights went back on... Mikan had fallen onto the floor in an... embarrassing pose.

"I-I’m sorry! I fell down again!" Mikan cried.

"Yay! A sexual pose! This is clearly a fan service scene, isn’t it!" Hiyoko cheered. "Your the Ultimate Fan Service!"

"H…Hiyaaaaaa… Don’t! Don’t look at me, pleaaaase!" Mikan pleaded.

"Ibuki can't get enough of her." Ibuki commented, "Hey Mahiru, snap a pic would you?" 

"N…No way I’d take that kind of picture!" Mahiru responded. "I'm not a pornographer."

"E…Everyone… should we not help her, rather than standing here doing nothing?" Sonia asked.

"Right." Nekomaru responded as he and Sonia picked her up.

"I…I’m sorry to be a constant disturbance…!" Mikan cried.

"Just… be more careful next time, okay?" Mahiru told her.

"Oh, look at that! The lights are back on in here, too!" Kazuichi said. The lights! I counted everyone around me... 2, 5, 9, 13. 13? No one had died! I then looked down at my seat, there was an envelope! It had a name on it, Peko Pekoyama.

"What are these?" I questioned as I grabbed it.

"I have one too!" Akane said as she read her envelope's name. "Mikan Tsumiki..."

"Why do you have mine?" Mikan questioned as she looked at hers. "M-mine says Byakuya Togami?" Akane had already opened her envelope and began to read, "Mikan Tsumiki may look like a clumsy girl but she really fakes her trips to get attention..."

"So these are planned?" Ibuki questioned. "Do more! Do more!"

"I knew she was fake." Hiyoko laughed.

Mikan began to read hers, "Byakuya Togami is actually known as the Ultimate Imposter and can i-imitate anyone like Byakuya Togami..." What the hell! I knew we met the original Byakuya Togami when he arrived in the simulation but he's the Ultimate Imposter?

"Seems like he's not very trustworthy..." Fuyuhiko sighed, putting his feet on the table.

I looked into mine, Peko Pekoyama is actually a Yakuza hitwoman and Fuyuhiko's personal bodyguard.

"What does your's say?" Mahiru asked me.

"Mine says that Peko Pekoyama was best friends with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu before we came here." I lied, well it was a half-truth.

"That's why they've been hanging out so much," Ibuki said.

Everyone began to read their cards ranging from Ibuki who had played heavy music during a performance getting herself booted from the team to Fuyuhiko's who has never killed someone himself and has needed hitmen to do the killing. For some reason, my envelope wasn't here I guess.

"Fuyuhiko isn't very threatening now is he?" Hiyoko snickered.

"Wait, mine has Monomi on it!" Mahiru yelled as she tore it open. "Monomi was responsible for taking the student's memories from their lives at Hope's Peak Academy... at least two years..."

"What the fuck!" Fuyuhiko questioned.

"That would explain why I can't remember anything before I was able to enter the school," Kazuichi said.

"I still have one for... Mahiru." Peko explained as she opened it and silently read it as her face turned purple. She showed Fuyuhiko the letter, who began to loon enraged.

"What did I do?" Mahiru questioned.

"Hey Fuyuhiko calm down, it can't be that bad," Nekomaru told him.

"You bitch!" Fuyuhiko yelled getting up. Oh god, if I remember what happened last time correctly...

"You fucking covered up my sister's murder!?" Fuyuhiko questioned furiously.

"What?" Mahiru asked shocked by the news but Fuyuhiko was too upset, "I will end you! Your dead you here that Koizumi! You're fucking dead!" Fuyuhiko furiously stomped out of the party.

"Big sis I know you wouldn't do something like that!" Hiyoko tried cheering her friend up, "Don't listen to him!" But that would be wrong. Mahiru deleted the photos, the police could've found out who did it if she had shown it but she helped her friend... and I'm afraid I may know who the next victim is...

"Everyone calm down!" the Ultimate Imposter yelled getting up.

"How can we even trust you?" Akane questioned. "What's even your real name?"

"I-I..." he then sat straight back down.

"I'm sure Kuzuryuu is just angry." Peko said, "I'll go calm him down."

"Can I come?" Mahiru asked. "I wanted to talk to him about it, if I had anything to do with his sister's death I would like to help."

"You'll just make it worse..." Peko said coldly as she left. Everyone left on their separate ways and went to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about this motive. I remember finding out about Monomi's betrayal but I can't seem to remember this happening last time. Also, where was my envelope? It seems like the world is changing fast. I can't help if I don't understand, how can I save Peko and Mahiru? I need to save as many as I can... and with that, I fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Mahiru might be in deep trouble. But that may be too obvious of a killer? Maybe?


	7. Chapter 2: Friend or Traitor? pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has to deal with the new motive sent out. But what he may find is unbelievably horrifying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be referring to the Ultimate Imposter as Byakuya again. Other characters may refer to him as the Ultimate Imposter like Hajime but most if not all will say Byakuya to make it easier on myself.

"Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee… Good morning, future serial killers! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!"

I got up from my bed and refreshed myself in the bathroom. After leaving my room, I found the usuals had woken up. The Ultimate Imposter and Fuyuhiko were arguing as always, Akane and Nekomaru were racing away, probably to the beach to spar or something, and Nagito who was asking Mikan about what had occurred on the previous day. I found myself heading to the Hotel Restaurant with a very upset stomach. Sonia, Mahiru, and Gundham were in the restaurant sitting at a table already. Gundham had an all-vegan plate while the other two had a mixed plate. Gundham was feeding his hamsters... I mean Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Mahiru was looking down, and Sonia was stuffing her face. Sonia turned around and greeted me, "Why hello Hajime, care to join us for Breakfast."

"Fear not, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction will not harm you," Gundham added before turning back to Mahiru, "Now, where is that little demon of yours?"

"For the last time, Saionji is not a demon!" Mahiru yelled quietly, I would beg to differ but decided to stay quiet and grab myself a plate of food and a large cup of orange juice, and sat next to Mahiru, "Well where is Hiyoko anyways?"

"It's none of your business," Mahiru responded.

"If you are not well in the depths of babysitting, I may be of assistance." Gundham boasted. "My expertise in the matter is unrivaled!" We all stared at him with very confused faces.

"You learned to babysit?" Mahiru questioned.

"I did it as a part-time job so I could raise the funds for my Tanaka Empire!" Gundham yelled.

"Hey, it's still early in the morning." Mahiru scolded with Gundham scoffing.

"Someone's a bit grouchy," Kazuichi laughed as he walked inside followed by Ibuki and the Ultimate Imposter.

"Great..." Mahiru sighed.

Kazuichi, Ibuki, and the Ultimate Imposter sat on the table next to us. I finished eating and cleaned up my area.

"I must be going," Sonia told us, "I need to head to Rocketpunch Market and the library."

"Why?" I asked, "Do you need help?"

"Mikan had invited me to the library but she wanted to meet at the market first," Sonia explained as she turned to Mahiru, "Would you like to join us? I'd have to ask Mikan but I'm sure she'd oblige."

"Miss Sonia!" Kazuichi yelled, "I'll come! I volunteer!"

"I'll come along with you." Mahiru thanked ignoring Kazuichi. Sonia turned to Gundham, "Gundham, would you like to come to?" Sonia asked, "And in extension, the invite goes to you too, Ibuki and Hajime."

"M-me?" I questioned. "I mean if it's okay then sure."

"I shall accompany you too!" Gundham responded.

"Well... I was planning on hanging out with Byakuya," Ibuki stated.

"It is fine Mioda," the Ultimate Imposter told the Ultimate Musician, "It will give me more time to investigate the second island."

"Thanks Byakuya!" Ibuki thanked giving him a big hug before she walked over to us, "Let's go!"

"Stop yelling!" Mahiru scolded as we left the restaurant. We walked to Rocketpunch Market and we entered. Sonia explained to Mikan what was going on and Mikan was overjoyed with more company. I watched Ibuki run to the MonoMono Machine and Gundham stand in the corner holding his Four Dark Devas of Destruction. I walked through the halls before finding Mahiru holding a bag of candy, "Hey, I didn't know you liked candy."

"Well... it's not for me..." Mahiru explained.

"It's for Hiyoko then?" I questioned, Mahiru nodded.

"I think it's great that you're always thinking about her," I said.

"Yeah, we've become very close friends..." Mahiru responded.

I walked away to find Gundham clutching a small frog.

"Where'd you get that?" I questioned, he merely pointed at Ibuki who was still at the MonoMono Machine. She had a bag of... useless items she had acquired from the machine.

"Ooh! I got a..." Ibuki held an item in her hand. "A two-sided ukulele? I never knew ukuleles could be two-sided."

"I don't think they're supposed to be," Mikan told her. Ibuki checked in her pockets, "Aw man I ran out of coins."

"You wasted your coins on a stupid machine!" Gundham laughed. "The machine shoots out useless items that would never help you in the slightest!"

"But I saved the frog." Ibuki pointed out.

"That you did and I give you props for that but you got a two-sided ukulele and a book useful only to gamers. Fuhahahahaha!"

"Well I am finished," Sonia stated walking towards us with two bags.

"What did you get?" I questioned.

"I got a lot of things," Sonia responded. "Well is everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded, "Okay great let's head to the library."

Over the bridge to the central island, Mahiru made sure to take plenty of pictures of Gundham taking care of the frog, much to his dismay. Ibuki said she'd sing a song on the way to the library but I talked her out of it. Once we arrived on the central island, we walked past Peko who was sitting on a bench near the gate to the second island. We walked over the next bridge and did a bit more walking before arriving at the library. Mikan suggested that she go up the ladder to the second floor to search for the book but Sonia decided it was best if she did it so Mikan didn't clumsily fall off, even with Gundham bringing up how Mikan faked her clumsiness Sonia didn't want to risk it, probably the best choice.

"What book am I searching for?" Sonia asked arriving on the second floor.

"I-it's a book that... covers cancer and dementia." Mikan explained, "It's called The Many Forms of Cancer and Dementia, I'm sorry but I don't know who wrote it."

"You don't need to apologize," Sonia responded. "Authors are sometimes very hard to remember."

Ibuki was sitting at the table tapping the desk, Gundham was standing in a corner, and Mahiru was watching the clock... I wonder what she's waiting for. When it was about 9:25, Mahiru left apologizing to Sonia and thanking her before leaving. It was then about ten minutes of us waiting for Sonia to find the book.

"Ibuki should've bailed, like Mahiru did," Ibuki muttered.

Then Sonia had found the book that Mikan had been looking for and handed her the book. We all split up with me leaving for the restaurant. I got to the hotel and found Nekomaru and Akane hitting the door.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"The hotel door is locked!" Nekomaru yelled pushing at the door. Then Kazuichi and Peko came from behind followed by Mikan. Peko helped Nekomaru and Akane push making the door swing open. We ran into the lobby and found nothing.

"Someone's messing with us." Akane sighed beginning to walk up the stairs. "Wait something smells off."

"Maybe Hiyoko's here." Kazuichi joked.

"No, it smells..." Akane rushed up the stairs. We followed her up and found something unexpected. We found Mahiru leaning on the wall with her head very bloody.

Ding dong dong ding

The yellow tv lit up, "A body has been discovered! You will be given a certain amount of time to find out who killed him before the class trial will begin."

Wait... he? I walked past Mahiru to find... Byakuya Togami... or is that who he is? No matter, the Ultimate Imposter was slouching on a chair in front of one of the tables. Mikan shrieked.

"What the hell?" Kazuichi screamed.

"Who did this!" Akane demanded.

"Mahiru is alive." Peko noted checking her pulse. "But she must be taken care of, Mikan will you?"

Mikan leaned down and began to look over Mahiru. Mahiru had not died... but the Ultimate Imposter has, someone that had not survived past the first trial, lay dead as the second victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it was a bit shorter than I expected but stay tuned for the Investigation.


	8. Chapter 2: Friend or Traitor? pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime must investigate the murder of one of his fellow classmates.

Everyone else had shuffled into the room finding Mahiru and the Ultimate Imposter.

"Who would do this?" Ibuki questioned as her mouth began to foam, "Me and Byakuya... we had just become friends!"

"One of you dumbasses went and killed again," Fuyuhiko remarked, "This is pathetic, I'm leaving." As Fuyuhiko went to leave Akane stood in front of him, "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Fuyuhiko yelled. "I'm leaving out the front door dumbass."

"You're a prime suspect," Akane stated. "We can't let you go anywhere."

"How am I the prime suspect?" Fuyuhiko questioned.

"You kinda did go on threatening Mahiru," Kazuichi said. "And now she is here laying unconscious."

"I was a little pissed." Fuyuhiko stated, "But my sister was a bitch, I would've offed her myself if I was given the chance."

"You're fucked up in all the wrong ways." Kazuichi responded.

"Can everyone stop fighting!" Sonia said getting everyone's attention. "Byakuya or whoever he was has died and we need to figure out who killed him and who tried to kill Mahiru."

Sonia was right, I needed to figure out who the murderer was. I decided to start off by checking the Monokuma File.

Monokuma File #2 

The victim is ???, the Ultimate Imposter.

The victim’s body was found at 9:48 slouched on a chair in the hotel restaurant.

Time of death is between 9:40-9:45.

He had multiple stabs to the heart and a gunshot wound.

The body had no chemicals such as poison.

A gunshot? So someone shot the Imposter. I went over to where he was murdered and found two things before him, a note and a bloody knife.

"Guys I found something."

"What is it?" Fuyuhiko questioned.

I read through the note,

I am sorry for letting the murder of Hanamura happen under my watch. I am currently dying but I’ve stopped the murder of Koizumi. The attempted murderer was **_~~\--------~~_** Hiyoko. I am sorry but I cannot live in this world anymore. Goodbye. - Byakuya Togami.

"It looks to be a suicide note," I responded.

"Let me see that," Nekomaru said snatching the note out of my hands, "It does say he killed himself, and it says Hiyoko was the one who attempted to murder Mahiru!"

"Is that true?" Mikan questioned as all eyes went over to Hiyoko who was standing near Mahiru.

"I-I..." she stuttered before crying and running out.

"Someone go after her!" Fuyuhiko shouted.

"Just leave her be." Sonia said. "That is damning evidence... but we can't point fingers yet, anyone could be the culprit."

"Yeah but it says the Imposter killed himself." Fuyuhiko responded. "So why even hold a class trial?"

"I hate to say this but he's right." Kazuichi reluctantly agreed. "If Byakuya had killed himself then what's the point of even investigating."

"Don't say that," Sonia said. "We need to investigate just in case, it's what Byakuya would've done."

"The princess is right," Monokuma said appearing from out of nowhere. "Even if it's suicide then you'll have to have the evidence to support your claims."

"What about Mahiru?" Mikan questioned. "She's out cold, she won't be conscious for another day."

"That's a gweat question," Monomi added also appearing. "The student's wellbeing is a vewy important part so she will not have to participwate in the trial." Monomi looked over at the Imposter's body and screamed disappearing.

"Sorry, she's a wuss." Monokuma chuckled. "She can't handle seeing dead bodies. But she is correct, Mahiru will not participate in this class trial." Then Monokuma disappeared. I looked over the knife. Maybe the murder weapon?

"It looks like the murder weapon," Mikan noted. "Uhh... I-I... can you leave... I need to work on my autopsy report."

"Sure." I nodded leaving Mikan to do her work and went over to the unconscious body of the photographer. She almost looked dead. If someone wasn't here to feel for her heartbeat I'd believe she's dead. Then my mind went blank, like something... or someone was communicating with me. Then I heard it, "She's missing something." It sounded like... Chiaki? But Chiaki had died.

"I did die."

I looked over to where the noise came from, Chiaki was standing near Mahiru's body staring at me with her puffed cheeks. "I have other things to do but I would also like to help solve the murder of a friend." Chiaki looked over to the Imposter.

"Wait Chiaki?" I questioned, "Wh-what's happening?"

"Umm... Hajime, are you okay?" Nagito asked. "Were you talking to Chiaki? She died, we all saw it."

I turned to him, "Don't talk to me."

"Okay," Nagito said putting up his hands. "I was just making sure you were okay."

"Yeah well..." I began to say something as I examined Mahiru's body. She was missing something... wait her camera.

"Akane." I yelled to her.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"You came in first... so do you remember seeing Mahiru's camera?"

"No, wait she never leaves without that thing," Akane said. "Someone stole it?"

"I don't know... do you know anything else that could help with whatever happened? Like what happened with the holdup at the doors."

"Umm... the doors were tough to open, but when Peko and coach helped, it felt way too easy," Akane responded.

I thanked Akane before looking back towards Mahiru's body, so the camera is missing... interesting. I looked near her body and found a bat nearby. It made me think of Peko. I looked and found a note on her body. I grabbed it and opened it up.

Mahiru Koizumi, I wanted to further discuss what we were talking about yesterday, I will be in the Restaurant at 9:45. Let’s try not to see each other for a while. It would be bad if we started getting suspected for no reason. - Hiyoko Saionji

This does support the claims that Hiyoko was the murderer... but I have to keep an open mind, anyone could be the killer, even the Ultimate Imposter. I walked to Nekomaru to ask him something. "Hey Nekomaru, can you tell me anything?"

"Well... around 9:20 I saw Byakuya walk into the restaurant. After I went back into my dorm and then came back out at 9:31. No one had went or left their dorms afterward." Nekomaru responded.

I thanked Nekomaru and left to the window of the resturant. It was shattered. Why? I don't know. I went down the stairs and into the lobby where Peko was investigating. In Peko's arms was Mahiru's camera.

"Weird, it's smashed," Peko noted.

"Where'd you find it?" I questioned. 

"On the floor over here," Peko responded.

"H-hey, may I see this?" Kazuichi asked grabbing the camera. "Yeah, can I try give it a quick repair, I think I could do something."

We handed the camera to him and he left with it.

"Can we really trust him with the camera?" Peko questioned.

"Well, he's very trustworthy, not the type to kill." I responded.

"Anyone could kill on this island." Peko responded coldly. "This island could make the best of us slaughter our own."

"Well... can you say anything on what happened?"

"I was on the Central Island. I know everyone who passed through. You, Mahiru, Sonia, Gundham, Ibuki, and Mikan walked past me at about 9:15 and Mahiru ran back at about 9:27." Peko stated.

"Thank you," I thanked looking around. Ropes were strapped to both handles of the doors and it had seemingly been cut in half. The ropes were also on the restaurant doors but not cut. I looked down to the ground and found a makeshift katana on the ground. It was tied to another rope and a bit bloody at the tip. I looked around but found nothing so I left outside. I saw Gundham looking out over the pool. 

"Who has thrown such a forsaken weapon into the clean water?" Gundham yelled.

"What?" I questioned looking into the water, I found a gun. That would explain the gun wound but someone had thrown it into the pool. I looked around more but found nothing again. Defeated, I walked inside to Mikan. 

"Is the autopsy finished?" I asked.

"Y-yes, the victim was stabbed by a s-sharp weapon at about 7 mm in diameter." Mikan stated. "T-the knife... is 5 mm in d-diameter..."

I thanked Mikan and left to find Hiyoko or Fuyuhiko but ran into Kazuichi.

"Hey Kazuichi, any idea about the camera?"

"Yeah the camera was severely damaged and the memory card was fried so any photos on the camera are only on backup, but the backup isn't available yet," Kazuichi explained.

"Okay thanks, so have you seen Hiyoko or Fuyuhiko?"

"Neither," he responded.

I thanked him and left out of the premise to find the tv going off.

"Would all students please head to Monobear Rock?"

Then the tv shut off. I ran to the central island and then to Monobear Rock. Everyone was arriving except Hiyoko.

"Where's Hiyoko?" Ibuki asked.

"She ran because she killed Togami," Fuyuhiko responded.

"Hey, we don't know that yet," Sonia stated.

Then a wailing Hiyoko was carried here by a very large Monokuma.

"You little shit, if you don't participate in this class trial I'll execute you on the spot!" Monokuma yelled.

"H-hey that's mean!" Mikan said.

"Just everyone get on the escelator!" Monokuma yelled pushing Hiyoko onto the escalator.

"Fine." Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes as everyone else got onto the escelator. Once everyone went up the escalator, we arrived on the elevator. Then we went down and down and down. Someone had killed the Ultimate Imposter and attempted murder on Mahiru. Was it Hiyoko or did the Imposter kill himself?

"Don't give up!" Chiaki said appearing before him. "I can't think highly of myself as I... killed someone but someone else had died and you need to find who killed them!"

I looked around the elevator to find 13 pairs of eyes looking around too. Someone... maybe not even on this elevator had killed the Ultimate Imposter. Now it was time to find out who it was!

**Evidence:**

Monokuma File #2: The victim is Byakuya Togami, Ultimate Imposter. The victim’s body was found at 9:48 slouched on a chair in the hotel restaurant. Time of death is between 9:40-9:45. He had multiple stabs to the heart and a gunshot wound. The body had no chemicals such as poison.

Mahiru’s Letter: Mahiru was found with a letter in her arm, “Mahiru Koizumi, I wanted to further discuss what we were talking about yesterday, I will be in the Restaurant at 9:45. Let’s try not to see each other for a while. It would be bad if we started getting suspected for no reason. - Hiyoko Saionji”

Mikan’s Autopsy Report: According to Mikan’s report, the victim was stabbed by a sharp weapon at about 7 mm in diameter from behind.

Kazuichi’s Mechanical Report: Mahiru’s camera was severely damaged and the memory card was fried. The backup photos would be unavailable for a certain amount of time.

Knife: A bloody knife was found on the table next to the suicide note.

Suicide Note: On the table was a note from Byakuya covered in blood, “I am sorry for letting the murder of Hanamura happen under my watch. I am currently dying but I’ve stopped the murder of Koizumi. The attempted murderer was **_~~\--------~~_** Hiyoko. I am sorry but I cannot live in this world anymore. Goodbye. - Byakuya Togami”

Camera: Mahiru’s camera was missing. It was found smashed on the floor of the Hotel Lobby and was given to Kazuichi to examine.

Bat: A slightly bloody bat was found near Mahiru’s body.

Gun: A gun was found at the bottom of the pool.

Window: One of the windows in the Restaurant was shattered.

Katana: A fake katana was found on the floor of the Lobby tied to another rope. It had a bit of blood on it.

Ropes: Thick ropes were found tied around the door handles keeping both doors to both the Restaurant and the Lobby locked. The ropes keeping the Lobby door shut had been cut in half by something.

Nekomaru’s Account: He had seen Byakuya walk past him at 9:20 and walked into the Restaurant. He had gone back into his dorm after and came out at about 9:31. He had seen no one leave their dorms during the murder.

Peko’s Account: She was in the Central Island when the murder had happened. She witnessed me, Mahiru, Sonia, Gundham, Ibuki, and Mikan walk past at about 9:15 and Mahiru ran back at about 9:27.

Akane’s Account: She said the doors were tough to open, although with the help of Peko and Nekomaru, it was very easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect a pretty lengthy break before the next chapter. I'll be busy for the next few weeks.


	9. Chapter 2: Friend or Traitor? pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime goes into the second class trial to figure out who had murdered the Ultimate Imposter.

"Begin!" Monokuma yelled. We scurried to our podiums. Chiaki's sign had two game controllers forming an x over her face, the Imposter had a normal red x over his sign and Mahiru has a giant red question mark over hers.

"What's with the question mark?" I asked.

"Well, it's because she's not here so that will suffice for now," Monokuma answered. "I'm getting bored so can you get on with it already!"

"Where do we start?" Nagito questioned. Fuyuhiko piped up, "We know who the killer was! It was the Imposter. He killed himself, remember?"

"If the note is to be believed, then the only person who could have killed him was him," Sonia stated.

"What if we have it all wrong?" Ibuki sorrowfully asked. "He wouldn't kill himself, he just wouldn't."

"Of course he would!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "He felt bad about letting Teruteru die and he couldn't live with himself, easy as that."

"He just stabbed himself and that's that," Kazuichi added.

"No, he couldn't have stabbed himself with that knife," I yelled.

"Isn't that right Mikan?" I asked her.

"Y-yes." Mikan answered, "The knife is too small t-to have been the m-murder weapon."

"Shut up pig!" Hiyoko yelled.

"You're obviously wrong! The knife had to have been the murder weapon."

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "Nothing else sharp could've killed him. There was nothing else in the room."

"That may be true..." I responded, "But there was something in another room."

"What? Are you as dumb as that pig bitch?" Hiyoko questioned. "Nothing else in the entire hotel is sharp enough to kill Byakuya. Mr. Ham Hands did it himself."

"That's where your wrong!" I yelled.

"I found a makeshift katana tied to a rope in the Lobby," I stated, "and it had a bit of blood on it."

"What're you saying?" Hiyoko questioned.

"He's saying that the katana was the murder weapon," Peko said. "And seeing that it's far away from the crime scene that someone else had done it."

"Don't make your own conclusions!" Fuyuhiko yelled. "It was obviously suicide!"

"Sounds like it's time for another scrum debate!" Monokuma yelled as he slammed a button with his hand. The podiums began to spin again and we were put onto two different sides. Me, Sonia, Nekomaru, Ibuki, Peko, Mikan, ~~Chiaki~~ 's sign, and Mahiru's sign were on the murder side while Fuyuhiko, Gundham, Kazuichi, Akane, Hiyoko, Nagito, ~~Teruteru~~ 's sign, and Imposter's sign were on the suicide side.

Nagito was up first, "He wrote a suicide note, doesn't that mean that he committed suicide?" Mikan interjected, "But the suicide note could have been faked."

"Don't be stupid, pigbarf!" Hiyoko shouted, "How could the note have been faked?"

"The penmen ship on the note became strange by the suicide part of the note," Peko explained. "We can infer from these details that someone had finished the note for him."

"Yeah well, how do you explain the knife?" Akane questioned.

"Were you even listening?" Ibuki asked the gymnast. "He was killed by the katana."

"So he killed himself with the katana. Easy as that." Kazuichi said with a grin.

"But the katana was in the lobby!" Nekomaru yelled. "So, HOW COULD HE HAVE USED IT!!!"

"It could have been luck," Gundham responded. "Luck can overcome logic as obscene as it may be."

"Sorry Gundham, but it had to have been murder," Sonia said.

"Why did it have to have been murder!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "There is no definitive proof!"

"I got this!" I yelled. "He was pierced from behind!"

"What?" Fuyuhiko questioned.

"To bring up Mikan's autopsy report once again, he was pierced from behind," I said.

"So he was killed!" Kazuichi shouted freaked out.

"That means one of us really are the killer!" Akane realized.

"That's what we've been saying!" Ibuki yelled.

"So where do we go from there?" Nagito asked. "As a bunch of ultimates, you should know what comes next."

"W-what is it?" Mikan asked with a frightened face.

"The other victim," Nagito responded. "Mahiru was also attacked by someone."

"Yes, this seems peculiar," Gundham added. "But I know who attacked Mahiru and killed the Imposter!"

"Mahiru was given a letter from Hiyoko..." Gundham stated. "So Hiyoko used it as a lure!"

"I did not freak!" Hiyoko yelled. "I didn't even write it..."

"The handwriting is similar to the end of the suicide note..." Peko pointed out.

"You shut it too!" Hiyoko hissed.

"I have to admit Hiyoko seems very plausible..." Nekomaru added.

"T-there's something about the letter..." Mikan stated, "Something that points aw-way from Hiyoko..."

"I agree with that!"

"Mikan is right, there was something that would make Hiyoko not the killer..." I said. "She was too formal."

"What do you mean?" Hiyoko asked.

"You have only called Mahiru by Big Sis am I correct?"

"Yeah..." Hiyoko responded.

"But you wrote out Mahiru Koizumi," I said.

"I already said I didn't write it!" Hiyoko yelled. "I would never hurt Big Sis. She didn't teach me how to tie my kimono yet..."

"Really?" Kazuichi asked. "She has had three days."

"Shut up pathetic virgin!" Hiyoko shouted before laughing to herself.

"Do we even know she can write?" Peko asked.

"Of course I can write!" Hiyoko yelled. "I'm not that useless..."

"She admitted she's useless!" Ibuki laughed causing Hiyoko to glare in her direction.

"We are getting off-topic," Sonia said.

"So we ruled Hiyoko off as not being a killer..." I said before Akane countered me, "Don't change the subject!"

"Huh?"

"Hiyoko hasn't been ruled off yet!" Akane shouted. "You don't have enough proof!"

"I could be wrong but..." I trailed off.

"You are wrong! She tried to murder her best friend and then killed my eating partner!"

"I have proof!" I yelled.

"Then show me," Akane responded. I started to think, something was off. I knew Hiyoko wasn't the killer, but I needed something. I began to think of all the evidence, then it clicked. I simply said, "The ropes."

"The... ropes?" Akane questioned.

"The ropes that kept the doors locked were knotted," I shouted.

"S-she did mention that M-ahiru didn't teach her h-how to tie her kimono yet..." Mikan said.

"So who killed my friend!" Ibuki cried out.

When I thought back to the evidence earlier, something clicked... the camera.

"We've been looking at the case wrong this whole time," I said. "I think that the Imposter's death was an accident."

"So if what you're saying is true..." Peko began. "Then the murderer wanted to kill Mahiru only."

"Fuyuhiko threatened her life!" Hiyoko shouted. "You killed my Big Sis didn't you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Fuyuhiko yelled. Amidst all the fighting, Kazuichi stayed awfully quiet. "Kazuichi, is the camera working?"

"C-camera?" Fuyuhiko questioned. "Wasn't that thing in pieces?"

"Wasn't it strange that the killer tried to hide Mahiru's camera," I stated. "Unless Mahiru had seen the killer setting up a trap and took a picture as evidence."

"That would make sense..." Peko agreed.

"Then the killer hit Mahiru with the bat and broke her camera," I added. "Then the Imposter would have stumbled across what was happening. They shot him, killed him, added the knife, wrote the suicide note, tied the ropes, and then disposed of the gun. I see only one person who I can think of, Fuyuhiko." My blood began to rush as I realized what had happened. When we opened our truth envelopes, everyone found out Fuyuhiko had never killed someone before... Why now? For his sister?

"M-me?" Fuyuhiko questioned. "Why the fuck would I murder that bastard?"

"You had a motive." Mikan pointed out. "S-she helped in covering up your si-sister's murder."

"Fuyuhiko..." Peko sighed in disbelief.

"Why?" Ibuki questioned.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" Fuyuhiko shouted. "Where would I have hid?"

"The Old Building..." I answered. "Nekomaru was watching the dorms. You were the last to come in so you came out then"

"Let me ask you one more thing, how did I escape?"

"You ran out the door idiot." Hiyoko snickered.

"No he's right." Nagito pointed out. "The doors were tied from the inside."

It was clear to me how he escaped. "You escaped through the window..."

"The window?" Fuyuhiko questioned. "It's thirty-feet tall! How would I survive without any injuries?"

I thought about it, you would if you were athletic... my god...

"Can we vote already!" Hiyoko asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"What are we waiting for?" Akane questioned. "Let's kill him now before we die."

"Fuyuhiko didn't kill the Imposter." I simply said making everyone stare at me in disbelief.

"The person who killed the Imposter had to have been athletic and would take the blame for Fuyuhiko." I rummaged through my pocket and found the truth envelope. "I'm sorry but I lied to you all."

"What sorcery is this?" Gundham questioned. I reopened the truth envelope and read it aloud, "Peko Pekoyama is actually a Yakuza hitwoman and Fuyuhiko's personal bodyguard."

"Why didn't you say that before!" Nekomaru shouted.

"That makes you seem very untrustworthy," Nagito added.

"I'm sorry but I wanted to confront her but didn't have the time." I lied. "Fuyuhiko originally was the killer but Peko sacrificed herself for him by finishing the Imposter off." It's time for my closing argument...

Let’s begin! Fuyuhiko was setting up a trap for a certain someone, Mahiru. He used her friendship with Hiyoko by having the killer write a letter to Mahiru from Hiyoko to meet at the Restaurant at 9:45.

Mahiru arrived in the Restaurant early at 9:30 to find Fuyuhiko setting up his trap. She takes a picture of him before she is whacked in the head with a bat causing her to pass out. Fuyuhiko smashes the camera and hides it in the Lobby. Fuyuhiko takes out his gun and is ready to shoot her but the Imposter comes in and Fuyuhiko freaks shooting the Imposter. Fuyuhiko, shocked, runs away, throwing the gun in the pool and hiding out in the Old Building. The Ultimate Imposter sits at a table and writes a note explaining his predicament but this is when the killer catches wind of what’s happening.

The killer locks both hotel entrances with a thick rope. The killer then finishes off the Imposter with a makeshift katana and plants a knife as the murder weapon. They then broke the glass open and jumped out the window. 

As the Ultimate Swordswoman and being super athletic, it has to be you, Peko Pekoyama!

"You!" Ibuki shouted pointing towards Peko. "He was my friend!"

All Peko could say was, "Young master..."

"It's voting time!" Monokuma shouted as the screen lit up with the icons. I clicked Peko's icon and Monokma received the votes. "Peko Pekoyama has the majority votes... and Peko is the killer!"

"Peko..." Fuyuhiko sighed.

"It's punishment time!" Monokuma cheered as he pressed a button dragging Peko away.

Peko was standing at the beginning of an empty street. She looked to the end of the street to see a group of men with large guns pointing them towards her. One of them yelled “fire!” and the men begin to shoot towards her direction. Peko took out her sword and began to run towards the men. She easily dodges all of the bullets heading her way and cuts all the men with her sword. 

Peko looked behind to find even more men with larger guns. She took her sword once more and ran towards the men cutting them all before they could even shoot a bullet. Peko then felt a gun to her head. She uses her sword and stabs the person behind her. She turned around to find Fuyuhiko with the sword in between his chest. With a shocked expression, she picks Fuyuhiko up and tries to get him to a safe place not noticing the men behind her. The men let loose, shooting various bullets into her back.

"No!" Fuyuhiko shouted falling to the ground, he then began hitting the ground. "Why her... why couldn't she just let me die!" We all watched Fuyuhiko wailing on the ground. No one attempted to comfort him except Sonia who was turned away immediately. We were then free to leave. We shuffled into the elevator and went down the water slide and into our dorms. Peko died... I felt as if everyone would die no matter what... Then I saw her again in my dorm.

"Chiaki?" I questioned.

"I saw the execution..." she sighed as she sat next to me on my bed. We shared a second of silence before I asked her, "Can anyone else see you?"

She shook her head, "I can't seem to connect to anyone other than you. But I will always be here watching through your eyes."

I felt a sort of comfort in that. Then she disappeared and I laid in my bed and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 3: Infection Selection pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rough trial previously, Hajime takes a break to chill with his friends and explore a new island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who is still reading my series. School starts next week so I will try to upload at least once a week. I'm also busy with another project that will hopefully come soon. It's a very passionate Danganronpa related series. I do not intend to stop uploading new chapters in this series. This is my top priority.

I couldn't sleep, Peko's death was ripe in my mind. She was dead, totally utterly dead. My goal was to save everyone and make sure no deaths could occur but four have already died. I left my dorm to get a glass of oj, running into Fuyuhiko, who was slouching at the edge of the pool with his feet dangling over the water.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, taking a seat next to him. It was dark, but I could tell Fuyuhiko had been crying. He held a familiar-looking mask in his hands. 

"Yeah," he responded, straightening his back. "What do you want?"

"I was just..." I trailed off, looking closer at the mask. He followed my eyes, "You like the mask?" he grabbed the mask and waved it in my face, "Peko had some plans... that included this mask."

Fuyuhiko covered his face so I couldn't see him, "I-it was my fault. I let my rage blind me and... and the person I cared most about died." Fuyuhiko looked back at me, "So you gonna scram or what?"

"Y-yeah..." I answered getting up. "But don't go cutting yourself for it. Just try to move past it."

I left Fuyuhiko behind and walked towards the hotel. Inside was dark but a small light could be seen up the stairs. It made me think of the "shrine" Hiyoko had made around this time during the previous killing game. But Mahiru is alive so I cautiously walked up the stairs.

"H-hi Hajime." Mikan greeted from behind, scaring me.

"Aah!" I yelped, causing Mikan to also scream. "M-Mikan, I'm sorry for scaring you. How are you holding up."

"I-I... I'm fine Hajime." Mikan stuttered. "It's hard to see two more friends go."

"I know what you mean." I responded, "It's hard for everyone, especially Fuyuhiko."

"Yeah, Peko was a prior friend of Fuyuhiko's." Mikan said. "Well I-I, better get back to the hospital."

"The... hospital?" I questioned.

It opened already? So the third island is ready for exploration.

"Y-yes... Monomi informed me that she d-defeated the Monobeast guardin the third island." Mikan informed me. "The hospital is one of the f-facilities on the third island."

"That's great!" I responded, acting surprised.

"Currently I am t-taking care of Mahiru but i-if you ever get sick, let me know," Mikan said with a kind smile.

"I will," I answered, giving her a short wave before leaving to the dining room. I grabbed myself a warm glass of milk and left the hotel. I passed Fuyuhiko, who was still sitting at the foot of the pool, and walked into my room. I decided to sit on the bed and think. Leaving Mikan in charge could spell disaster if the despair disease comes back but denying her to do her job could make things worse. Well, the third island is open, I could give the hospital a visit. 

I walked to the third island and into the hospital. It looked the same but there were a few more patient rooms then before. I walked up to each of the rooms until I found the room Mikan was in. She was sitting at the bedside of Mahiru, who was still visibly unconcious. I walked in, greeting Mikan.

"This hospital is very nice..." Mikan noted, looking around the room. "I-I'm sorry for telling you that." 

"It's okay Mikan, we're friends," I responded. Her eyes lit up, "W-we're friends?" she questioned. "Is this a prank?"

"Everyone's your friend." I told her, "Except Hiyoko but just remember you have friends here that care about you."

Mikan was speechless, "I-I never had a friend as a child... or ever... Th-that was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She began to cry as I comforted her with a hug.

"So how's Mahiru?" I asked.

"She'll be fine," Mikan said. "She should wake up by the end of the day."

To be totally honest I'm very worried for her. The Imposter had survived and then was swiftly killed right after. It could be time trying to fix itself. I stayed at Mahiru's side with Mikan for the remainder of the morning. I began to get hungry as I urged Mikan to come with me to breakfast. She politely declined telling me she needed to stay at Mahiru's side. When I got to the diner, everyone was already there eying me as I walked to a seat next to Kazuichi. When I sat down he shifted away a little bit. I decided to speak up, "What's going on?"

"You are just very untrustworthy," Ibuki explained. "You kept crucial information from us."

"I found out Peko's secret and wanted to keep it a secret," I said. "I was going to tell everyone later."

"No you weren't," Ibuki said. "Maybe my friend would be alive if it weren't for you."

Fuyuhiko came to my aid, "Hey can you shut up K-on? We've all kept secrets before, it's not uncommon."

"Hajime still has a secret." Nagito said, "He did not have a secret envelope when we were at the party."

"That's right!" Akane yelled. "Hajime tell us what is your secret!"

"And where's the Pigshit?" Hiyoko questioned.

"We went to the third island," I answered.

"Like together?" Kazuichi asked. "What did you guys do together?"

"Your disgusting!" Hiyoko yelled from across the room.

"We went to the hospital to check on Mahiru, I asked her to breakfast but she wanted to stay by her side."

"Wait, she's with Big Sis?" Hiyoko questioned as she got up. I nodded and after that she left.

"Should we investigate the third island?" Sonia suggested. Everyone agreed with Sonia and we all left the restaurant after finishing our food. I walked with Nekomaru as he was one of the only students who trusted me. Our first stop was the Movie Theather. Inside already was Akane, Gundham, and Sonia. Akane was stuffing her face at the counter and Gundham and Sonia looked at the movie selections. I greeted Gundham and Sonia briefly before leaving to the Motel because Nekomaru had to shit. I dropped him off at the Motel and briefly checked to see if anyone was there.

Inside was Kazuichi. Kazuichi sat on a table fidgeting with something. "What're you working on?" I asked him causing him to jump.

"Can you not scare me!" Kazuichi yelled. "I'm fixing Mahiru's camera for when she wakes up."

I left the Motel and went next to the Titty Typhoon where I found Ibuki on the stage with Nagito in the audience. I quickly left when Ibuki got a guitar out. I went to my last stop which was the Hospital to checkup on Mikan. I walked in and through the Lobby to the hallway where I found Fuyuhiko staring through the window.

"Hey, Fuyuhiko." I greeted.

"I shouldn't be here..." Fuyuhiko sighed as he began to walk away but I stopped him. "Why shouldn't you be here?"

"I put her here... Just get out of my way." I did as he told me and Fuyuhiko left the Hospital. I peeked into Mahiru's room to find the strangest thing. Hiyoko was crying on Mikan's shoulder. I never saw this ever happening but I decided not to disturb them. I went into the lobby to just sit and pass time. I spent the rest of the day in the Hospital before returning to my dorm and falling asleep. The next day was chaos in the Dining Hall. Kazuichi had challenged Gundham to an arm wrestle. Gundham accepted the challenge and now I watched as neither was able to overpower the other.

"Go Gundham!" Sonia cheered.

"What about me?" Kazuichi asked, this threw him off of his game letting Gundham take the victory.

"One day you may challenge me again but know that you will be defeated," Gundham said as he let out a laugh.

"What did I just witness?" Mahiru asked as she entered the restaurant with Hiyoko who was clutching the Photographer's arm.

"Mahiru!" Sonia gasped.

"Great to see you awake." Nekomaru greeted.

"It's great to be awake," Mahiru responded with a grin. "Is everyone alright? Where's Kuzuryu?"

"He's been sulking in his dorm all morning," Ibuki answered.

"Great to see another triumphant win for hope." Nagito cheered.

Mahiru ignored him sitting across from me. "How're you Hajime?"

"Me?" I asked.

"Jeez, would I have asked you if I didn't want to know?" Mahiru scolded.

"I'm fine," I responded.

"No one trusts him anymore after he lied about Peko. Apparently she's Fuyuhiko's bodyguard," Hiyoko explained. "But other than that he's just fine."

"Wow, do I have to start referring to you as Unreliable Hinata again?" Mahiru questioned before turning her attention to Sonia. I looked around to see if we were missing anyone, Fuyuhiko, and Mikan.

"Where's Mikan?" I asked Hiyoko.

"Mikan went to bed, she's been working all night," Hiyoko responded.

"What no pigshit?" I laughed.

"Not today I guess..." Hiyoko sighed. "Hajime, Big Sis trusts you right? What would be the best way to apologize for all the things I've said and done to her."

"Well... I'd probably compliment her and spend time getting to know her." I responded.

"I don't know about compliments but I could spend time with her, as long as I go with Big Sis," Hiyoko said. "If I'm always with Big Sis then nothing bad will happen to her again."

Ibuki then stood up, "At 9:00 tonight, I'll be hosting a welcome back party for Mahiru in the Music Venue. Be sure to make it... and I need a cleaning crew."

Sonia's eyes lit up, "I volunteer. What about you guys?" she looked at me and Gundham.

"Yeah, I'll volunteer," I said. Gundham nodded. 

"I'll volunteer too." Mahiru said.

"But you need your rest!" Sonia told her.

"I've been resting for two days now, I don't want to ever go back to sleep." Mahiru joked. We went to the Music Venue with Nagito. I guess he wanted to help clean and he was part of the original cleaning crew before the first murder. Hiyoko joined as well to keep an eye on Nagito. Gundham dusted the place while me and Sonia set up tables. Nagito set the decorations and Mahiru went into the backroom to clean that up. By 9:00, the room was clean and well decorated. Ibuki set up her guitar on stage while everyone sat at the tables. I got to babysit Nagito. The only other person on my table was Mikan who was playing with the bandages on her arm. Nekomaru and Akane arrived shortly after followed by Fuyuhiko and everyone was here. Fuyuhiko took a seat next to Mikan and Ibuki began to play music as we watched and ate cold bread from the pantry. 

Fuyuhiko sighed, "I shouldn't be here..." he left the table and walked off.

"I believe that he can overcome the despair he is feeling," Nagito said before beginning to cough. "Are you okay Nagito?" I asked worriedly.

"I... I'm fine." Nagito assured. Mikan felt his neck, "You're fever is rising again."

"Again?" I questioned. "How sick is Nagito?" I thought about the despair disease but no one had shown symptoms of coughing.

"T-that's classified information," Mikan told me. "Just tell him." Nagito sighed as he scratched his neck.

"When I had to watch him after I dosed him with heroin, I found he had a disease," Mikan explained. "He has Lymphoma, it's a sort of cancer." She took out the book that Sonia had gotten her and pointed towards a page in it. "I was given a life expectancy of six to twelve months eleven months ago," Nagito said. I wish I could tell him he wouldn't die of the disease but I wasn't very sure. This may have been the cause of his erratic symptoms during the despair disease.

"I should take you to the hospital." Mikan urged, "I can recheck the library to see if they have any more books on cancer." "I am alright," Nagito responded. "You have been a great friend but trash like me doesn't need it. Just my luck to survive until the last month I was expected to die in."

"We could find a cure," I said, not wanting to hear any more of Nagito's loathing. "To my knowledge, there is not a cure," Mikan explained. "I-I'm sorry." Mikan began to cry as Nagito comforted her with a hug. Hiyoko walked over to our table with a grin followed by Mahiru. "Mikan, can you check Hiyoko over, she's acting weird, and she has a fever." Mahiru felt Hiyoko's forehead.

"S-sure thing." Mikan smiled, taking the dancer and leaving.

"What do you mean acting weird?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. "Like... I don't know, she was acting weird." Mahiru responded. "I just hope she's alright, I had just made her that promise."

"Promise?" I asked. "Jeez! Did you not hear me? I made her a promise." Mahiru scolded. "It was a little cheesy, she was scared so I just made her a promise that I would keep her safe no matter what."

"That's nice," Nagito noted. Mahiru looked at him with a scowl, "I heard you coughing, you should go to the hospital too."

"It's nothing," Nagito responded taking a bite out of the loaf of bread. "Don't worry about me. Trash like me doesn't deserve it..."

"Everyone deserves to be worried about!" Mahiru scolded as she crossed her arms. "Can you stop with this nonsense. Your not trash, if you keep acting this way you might as well be trash. You should believe in yourself as you believe in everyone around you." "That was very nice of you," Nagito said. "But your wrong."

"Hmph." Mahiru grumbled as she walked away. After I left with Nagito and made sure he was in his dorm before going into mine. Akane and Nekomaru had signed up for Cleaning Duty so I guess it was an early night for me. I hope what Hiyoko had caught wasn't what I thought it was... I fell asleep easily not worrying about anything.


	11. Chapter 3: Infection Selection pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime enters the Hotel Restaurant to find himself in a sickly situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far. We are about halfway through and I am so excited to finish my story.

"Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee… Good morning, nurses and doctors! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!"

I woke up with a groan, remembering the restless sleep he had the previous night. The despair disease was really scaring him, if Mikan caught the despair disease... it sends chills down my spine. I left my room and arrived at the restaurant. I looked around, the only people here was Akane, Nagito, and Hiyoko.

"Good morning." I greeted them as I walked towards the food. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Hiyoko carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning Hinata," she greeted before handing me the tray, "orange juice and toast."

"Umm... thanks?" I responded, Hiyoko began to hum as she walked away.

"Hey," Akane whispered to me.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked.

"Hiyoko's acting strange," Akane told me. "She arrived here before me and handed me a plate of food."

My mind immediately thought of the despair disease. "What else has she been doing?"

"Well, she's been grabbing my plate after I'm done and handing me another serving," Akane responded. "It's weird, not that I'm complaining."

"Is Nagito... okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine," Nagito answered. Kazuichi came in next, perfectly fine, followed by Fuyuhiko.

"Oh, Hiyoko!" Mahiru called for her as she entered the restaurant, "Are you okay, I was worried about you!"

"Yes, I am quite fine but you do not need to bother yourself with my health," Hiyoko responded before grabbing another tray of food and handing it to Mahiru.

"Err... thanks." Mahiru thanked swiftly taking the tray and taking a seat. 

Next to arrive was Mikan and Nekomaru, Nekomaru thanking Hiyoko and Mikan apologizing. The last to arrive was Sonia and Ibuki.

"Thank you Hiyoko," Sonia thanked.

"Wow, you're being so unlike yourself." Ibuki pointed out. "Maybe your character arcs setting in."

"Wait where's Gundham?" I asked.

"He did not want to come," Sonia answered. "He is feeling what you would call down in the dumps."

"Something's wrong with her," Akane commented.

"She's right." Monokuma added scaring me.

"What the?" I questioned stepping back. "Where did you come from?"

"They've caught the despair disease." Monokuma said.

"The... despair disease?" Mikan asked confused.

"Hiyoko and Gundham have all caught the despair disease. There are extremely tiny insects that inhabit the planet and transmit the disease." Monokuma explained.

"Is it curable?" Ibuki questioned.

"Yes..." Monokuma began with a sinister grin, "I can cure the disease... only once a trial ends."

"Of course..." Nekomaru sighed.

"It's always murder for you." Nagito responded, "But the ultimates are better than that."

"You say that, but a death will most definitely happen sooner or later." Monokuma explained. "I mean, it's incurable, the sick will keep and spread the disease until a murder occurs."

"It won't go away?" Mahiru questioned. "But then..."

"Your friends won't be like your friends until a murder occurs. Until then, be sure to distance yourselves. You don't want to catch this deadly disease." Then Monokuma disappeared leaving us all here.

"We should take them to the hospital!" Mikan yelled.

"Yeah," Mahiru agreed.

"But how?" Nekomaru questioned.

"I will go and get Gundham," Sonia announced before leaving the restaurant.

"I'll help her." I added, leaving after her. "Hey, Sonia!" I yelled. "I'm coming to help you."

"That would be totes great," Sonia responded. I followed her to the outside of Gundham's dorm. "Gundham!" Sonia yelled, knocking on the door. 

Gundham slowly creaked the door open. "What do you want?"

"I must check your temperature," Sonia explained.

"No, please don't." Gundham cried. "My aura has been shaken."

Sonia ignored his pleads and felt his forehead. She turned to me with a shocked expression, "His forehead is burning."

"Okay Gundham, we're going to need to take you to the hospital," I said.

"I will not leave the confines of my home unless there is a safe passageway to the hospital not filled with demons," Gundham responded.

"I promise you there will be no demons on our passageway to the hospital," Sonia promised.

One of Gundham's hamsters jumped onto his arm making the breeder shutter.

"Is Gundham okay?" Nekomaru asked concerned.

Everyone left to the hospital with Mikan setting the patients up in three of the six patient's rooms.

"This is just great..." Nagito sighed. "This disease is going to cause despair..."

"So who's going to help Mikan with the patients?" Ibuki asked before glaring at Nagito. "And don't you dare say let's draw straws."

"Maybe we can work in shifts?" Mahiru suggested. "Half of us from morning to afternoon and the other half from afternoon to midnight."

"That's good," Nekomaru added. "Makes it so everyone has to work. No one can skip out!"

The last part caused groans from particularly Akane and Ibuki.

"Great but how do we decide who works when?" I asked.

"We can draw straws!" Nagito yelled, taking out the straws.

No one disagreed with the proposition so we drew straws. Me, Mahiru, Akane, and Fuyuhiko would be working the morning to afternoon shift while Nekomaru, Ibuki, Nagito, and Sonia would be working the afternoon to midnight shift. We reached an agreement of Nekomaru, Ibuki, Nagito, and Sonia staying at the nearby motel, like last time. After our shift finished, I fell fast asleep in my motel room. My thoughts drifted, if Mikan catches the disease again... that would be so bad.

* * *

"Um, This is an announcement from Hope’s Peak Academy’s Field Trip Executive Committee… Good morning, patients! It’s another perfect tropical day! Let’s enjoy it for all it’s worth!"

I awoke and walked out of my motel room following a half-asleep Akane to the hospital. When I arrived in the lobby, Mikan was trying to drag Nagito into the backroom.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Ahh! Chiaki's behind you about to kill you!" he yelled causing me and Akane to turn around. I guessed that Nagito had also gotten the despair disease.

"He has a high fever," Mikan told me. "And he's been telling lies all day."

"Teruteru's twin brother and he's trying to kill me!" Nagito yelled. I helped Mikan bring Nagito into one of the patient's rooms.

"I actually really need your help with something," Mikan said.

"Okay," I responded following Mikan up the stairs. She was leading me to the conference room. "So what do you need help with?" I asked, walking into the conference room and hearing a click behind me. I turned around to find the door had closed. I grabbed the handle but it wouldn't budge. Mikan was staring at me through the glass on the door with a twisted smile on her face. Oh no, this can't be happening. She's infected, she remembers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter is released I will be "remastering" the chapters beforehand starting with the prologue. It may change the entirety of the story altogether but I would rather the entire story be a good story than not change anything before. The following chapter will include a list of all the changes (Chapter 3 pt. 3).


	12. Chapter 3: Infection Selection pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, stuck in the storage closet has to find a way to leave before Mikan causes havoc across the island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the endnotes for some context to my hiatus.

My mind raced as I looked around the room. A few chairs and desks were stacked against the wall. A black curtain covered one of two windows.

"Help!" I yelled, pounding on the door. But no one came.

Looking out the curtainless window, I found a nice view of the island. Not that it helped any but it was nice. My first thought was to grab a desk and try ram open the door. That was a bad idea because it ended with me on the ground. My second thought was to break the glass of the window and jump but judging by the height... it wouldn't end well, not well at all. A much smarter idea came, I would just call for Monomi. After yelling the simple word 'Monomi', she appeared in the room.

"Uwawa?" she said upon her arrival, "What do you need Hajime?"

"Uh... I'm kinda locked in this room," I told her, "could you get me out?"

"Of course I can!" Monomi gushed as she punched the door off of its hinges.

I was a bit surprised but thanked Monomi before rushing off.

* * *

I found Mahiru and Fuyuhiko in the lobby.

"There you are!" Mahiru yelled, "what the hell were you doing?"

"Where is Mikan?" I asked.

"Huh, Mikan?" Fuyuhiko questioned. "I dunno."

"Answer the question!" Mahiru yelled again, "we had to cover your shift because you decided not to show up!"

"You complaining?" Fuyuhiko asked the photographer. "Hajime's been working pretty hard getting us through each class trial. I'd give him a break."

"When did you become so understanding?" Mahiru asked.

Fuyuhiko shrugged, "anyways," he looked back but I was already sprinting away. I needed to find Mikan, no matter what. If something bad happens then... I can't let anyone else die.

I started by checking Titty Typhoon. Inside, Ibuki was playing her guitar, shouting... words... Hiyoko was her only audience, holding both hands over her ears. I checked through the Titty Typhoon thoroughly. I even found some kind of trapdoor but it didn't lead to Mikan or anywhere.

I left the Titty Typhoon and went to the Motel next where Nekomaru and Akane were, having a pushup contest. I asked them if they had seen Mikan but neither did. Electric Avenue was next with no sign of Mikan. So finally, I would have to go to the Movie Theater. Normally, Monokuma would be inside to show people his not so good movies but today, Nagito was behind the counter.

"Umm... hello Nagito," I greeted walking over to the counter.

"Hello Hajime, Mikan was expecting you," my eyes widened, Mikan was here?

"Go into the theater, she's waiting for you there."

I walk into the theater finding the screen airing not a movie but something else entirely. Mikan was enjoying the "movie", as she endlessly ate popcorn.

"Sit," she commanded, I did so finding a seat next to her.

"How? Why?"

The "movie" had me and Chiaki exploring a familiar game. We were playing Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, getting the secret ending for the game. It was just like what happened in the previous timeline.

"You think I'd have the _remembering disease_ and not remember this?" Mikan chuckled, "and to answer the how, Monokuma let me watch it."

"How would the others react to this?" Mikan asked. My heart sank, the others couldn't see this, especially the lucky student. I approached the doctor but she had already injected me with something. I didn't let whatever she injected with me put me down, I got closer to her and knocked her across the head. I may have not been Nekomaru but I could still pack a punch.

I felt my body begin to slow down, whatever Mikan had injected me with was putting me to sleep but I needed to destroy this "movie". Grabbing the nearest thing being my bag of things and grabbed a brick I had won at the gatcha, and flung it into the theater projector before collapsing.

No matter what Monokuma would do to me later, I needed it gone forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for such a long hiatus. My interest went elsewhere so every draft for this chapter fell into shambles so here it is. It's a bit shorter than the usual chapter but I felt like I needed to upload something at the beginning of this year. I do plan to finish this series but I am currently writing a different fanfiction. Anyways, thanks for reading and the next chapter should be out sometime in February or March of this year.
> 
> I'm planning on later remastering previous chapters and changing the chapters from first-person to third-person as it's easier to write for me. Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
